What holds us together
by Shadows Little Miss
Summary: The future is here! American's have made a drug that gives men the power to have children, and Usagi and Misaki want to try it out! But, an event takes place that leaves a pregnant Misaki out on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, would you look at that! I'm writing another fanfiction! ^-^ My second one to be exact! I'm really excited to start this one! I hope you are to! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late into the night when the murmur of the TV was finally silenced. Two lovers had been watching TV, and one (being Misaki) had fallen asleep. As the writer looked down at his lover a smile dashed across his face. Misaki looked so calm and peaceful as he slept, how could anyone not smile? Letting out a small sigh, the larger male pulled the sleeping boy into his arms and walked in the darkness towards their bed room. Once inside, Akihiko set his lover down, and lay beside him.

"Misaki," Akihiko breathed as he pushed the hair away from his lovers face. His murmur was suddenly fallowed by a sleepy moan as if to say 'what?'

"Oh! Misaki. Did I wake you, I'm sorry."

"No, its ok," the younger male responded in a groggy voice. As he spoke, Misaki sat up, getting a better look at his lover. Once again, the sight of Usagi took the breath away from Misaki as he looked at his partner who had a smug smile on his face.

"Well, since you are awake…" Akihiko said, and the smile got wider. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Misaki asked with an edge in his voice. This question was probably about Akihiko wanting to make love. That or he would want to take Misaki out to a nice hotel, or something of that manner. With that in mind, Misaki was prepared to say no.

"I've been seeing a certain add on the television lately," the man began.

'Well, this is a new approach!' Misaki thought in wonder, trying to figure out what Akihiko was going to ask.

"It's a new drug that has come out." The writer said. His words were separated as if to put stress on each sound that came out of his mouth.

As Misaki heard these words, his heart jumped into his throat. He knew the exact commercial that his lover was speaking of. It was a drug from America. It was a drug that gave men the ability to conceive. If this was the drug that his lover was speaking of…well, Misaki didn't know what he would do.

"I don't' know if you would want to do this," Akihiko continued, "but…It makes men able to have a child."

At the sound of this Misaki dropped his small face into his hands. He had said it, He had said it! What was he suppose to say? This could only mean that Usagi wanted to go even further into the relationship. As the poor boy tried to think of the words to say, he began to cry furiously.

"Misaki?" Akihiko said suddenly as he saw his lover begin to cry. "I'm sorry! You don't have to be upset. I'm sorry I said it!" The writer said as he wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"No, no!" Misaki said in-between sobs. "You did nothing wrong, I'm not upset at you."

"Then why are you crying my love?" Akihiko asked as he kissed Misaki's forehead softly. The feeling of his cold lips made Misaki move under his touch.

"These are happy cries!" Misaki said after a long pause, and after he said those words, there was another long pause. Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Misaki looked up to see his lover looking at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. "What?" Misaki suddenly said, worried that he had said something wrong.

"Does. This. Mean. You. Want. To. Try?" Akihiko asked, putting a pause after each word he spoke. After this, the room was completely quiet and Misaki could hear his heart beating profusely. 'What should I say? What is the correct answer?' Misaki thought. This was a very, very, big decision Misaki was about to make. He would probably have to think it over.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Misaki!" Akihiko said as he hugged his lover in a very tight manner. "You don't' know how incredibly happy I am right now." Akihiko whispered as he put his lips to Misaki's ear. "I'm so. Very. Happy."

"Me to!" Misaki said as more tears began to cascade down his small cheeks.

"Thank you Misaki, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The writer said as he pulled the boy closer to him, and then lay down with Misaki in his arms. "You've made me so happy!" And with that Misaki's lips were interlocked with the writers.

* * *

**Yeah I know, this is a crap of a chapter. D= MEHHH! I just wanted to get this out there. The ending to this isn't that great, but ooooh well. Hope you all enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So…Right now I should be reading "The Scarlet Letter" for school, but I'm not. I'm writing this fanfic! =D (What a horrible student I am) This Chapter is probably going to need some work, so I'm sorry about how horrid it might be. Enjoy! ^^;;**

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Misaki and Usagi had talked about having a child. It was brought up every now and then, but Akihiko had done nothing to make their plan move forward. This made Misaki a little frustrated. After the talk they had had, Misaki was becoming intoxicated with the thought of having a child, his _own_ child, Usagi's child. So when Akihiko did nothing about it, Misaki became inpatient.

One day while the writer was out, Misaki found the phone number of the company who mad the 'miracle drug', and placed the order. Misaki now had a date wit destiny, and the doctor. He would be visiting a doctor the next day to get the drug, and to make sure things were running smoothly. But what about money? Misaki decided he would use his money, and this procedure was going to cost him all of his life savings. But the young male did not care. He wanted a child, he wanted Usagi's child.

* * *

"This tastes wonderful!" Akihiko said with a full mouth as the two lovers sat at the table eating their breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it," Misaki said as he popped the food into his mouth. Today was the day for Misaki, and he could hardly wait! From the moment he woke up in the morning, the young boy had a smile on his face. This was slightly odd, and Akihiko picked up on it.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Akihiko asked with a smug smile. He was glad to see that his lover could smile. (And he was hoping Misaki would tell him why he was so god damn happy.)

"No reason!" the young boy said as he finished off his meal. It was quiet for a moment as the two looked at each other. "Usagi, I'm going to go out today around two o'clock." Misaki announced.

"What for?" Akihiko said as he stood up, picked up both of the lover's plates, and took them to the skink.

"Well, I would like to go to the book store, and then gets some food for dinner tonight." Misaki said as his face turned red. He would do those two things, _after_ he got the drug.

"Oh! Are you making a special dinner for us?" Akihiko said as he stood behind Misaki with his arms wrapped around the boy's shoulders.

"Possibly," Misaki said as he looked up at his lover's deep purple eyes.

"And the occasion?"

"I just want to have a night together!" Misaki said quickly.

"I see!" Akihiko replied with a chuckle before giving Misaki a kiss on the forehead. "Do as you wish! I'll be expecting a wonderful dinner thought!" He said as he walked into his study and closed the door, leaving Misaki alone.

The day quickly passed and soon it was two o'clock. As Misaki walked down the sidewalk he couldn't help but smile. If no one was looking, he would have probably skipped to the doctor.

Now Misaki stood in front of the office with a worried look on his face. Maybe this wasn't the best choice. Maybe Misaki should wait for his lover to do this with him. No! Misaki then thought as he pulled the door open and walked in. Misaki was going to do this, no matter what.

The procedure went flawless and within a half hour, Misaki was out! As Misaki walked towards the market, he began to whistle a happy tune. Oh how happy the boy was! He was finally able to have a child, and then thought of that made Misaki want to jump up and down. Going into the supermarket, Misaki found some wonderful food, and was home in no time. (he bypassed the bookstore)

The next couple of hours Misaki worked on his meal, while he whistled the entire time. Around seven Akihiko came downstairs and saw Misaki replacing Suzuki's bow. (Suzuki was sitting on the sofa.)

"Misaki, why are you so happy? Really?" Akihiko asked as he walked over to his lover.

"I'm just excited that I get to spend some time with you!" Misaki said as he turned from Suzuki and looked at Akihiko with a kind smile.

"Well then, we should get started!"

After that the two dove into the 'fancy' feast Misaki had prepared. It was quite good, and the writer had made the clear many times during the meal. After that the two began to clean up. Misaki was washing dishes when Akihiko came behind him with a plate of untouched food. (They were going to save it for later) As he was walking, the large man suddenly 'tripped,' sending the food to the back of Misaki's head.

"H-hey!" The young boy yelled as he pulled noodles from his hair.

"sorry!" Akihiko said as he tried to hide a laugh.

"You know, it's not that funny!" Misaki said, but he to was laughing.

"Oh yes it is!" Akihiko laughed as he walked over to Misaki and began to pull the noodles out of his hair.

"No." Misaki muttered as he grabbed an egg that sat not to far off. "This is funny!" And with that Misaki hurled the egg at Akihiko, hitting him dead center in the face. It was quiet for a moment as the two looked at each other with large eyes. Neither of them could believe what Misaki had done.

"Oh! This is war!" Akihiko suddenly said as he grabbed some food that was not too far off. Soon the two were in an extensive food fight; filled with giggles and laughter. But soon, the two ran out of food to through, and the battle was over.

"Look what you've done now!" Misaki giggled as he pulled some noodles out of his hair. (again.) "Were all dirty!"

"Oh, I can fix that!" Akihiko said and with that the poor boy was being lifted in the air, and taken to the bathroom.

"Usagi! Stop!" Misaki protested. "I can walk On my own!"

Once inside the bathroom Akihiko took off his shirt and pants, and did he same for Misaki. Usually, Misaki would be protesting, but not today, not after what Misaki had had happen to him. Once the two were stripped down, Akihiko pulled Misaki into the shower and pushed him up against the wall of the shower with a heavy kiss. The two stood there kissing for a long time and then Akihiko suddenly pulled away.

"You look so cute!" Akihiko muttered as he pushed the wet hair away from Misaki's face. With that said the man went back to kissing his lover. As he did this his large hands caressed the boy's face, then moved downwards. It entertained its self with Misaki's nipple for a while before moving down again.

At this point in time, Misaki thought he was going to melt! It felt so good! Usagi's touch was like a spell, and Misaki could not break it.

"Misaki…Misaki," Akihiko said in between kisses as his hand touched Misaki. "I love you he then said as he turned Misaki around and thrusted himself inside his lover.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since that nigh, and from that day on, Misaki had been very edgy. He was extremely excited that he might possibly be with child, and that drove the boy crazy. The thought of being able to surprise his lover with the good news made him even more excited.

One day, while running errands, Misaki saw a pregnancy test, and just had to buy it. With excitement Misaki quickly rushed home. Once inside the house he grabbed the test an hurried to the bathroom, not even bothering to say hello to his lover.

Misaki had now taken the test, and he waited eagerly in the bathroom. He was so excited, he couldn't wait much longer. As he waited he heard the phone ring, but he didn't want to answer it, he was just too excited. Soon the ringing stopped, Usagi must have answered it.

Now, looking down at the test, Misaki stopped breathing. There, in front of him, was a little pink plus sign.

* * *

**! ^w^ Hope you enjoyed! Now I must start reading…. Nah! I'll just mess around on the internet…yeah! XD Again, thanks for reading! I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's been roughly a week since I posted the last chapter. Sorry it's been so long. I have spent my last week in Indiana for National convention FFA style. =D (ffa = Future Farmers of America) It was fun but the ride back to stinky Kansas is FRICKIN' BORNING! Hope you enjoy this chapter that I did on the ride home. xDD**

* * *

Hearing the telephone ring, the writer, who was working on his latest novel, stood up and went to go answer it. He had thought Misaki had walked in the house. But with him not answering the phone, he figured he was still out shopping.

"RING RING RING" the phone screamed as Akihiko advanced on it. With a sigh, the writer bent down and answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a casual, but monotone, voice.

"Ah! Akihiko, my son! It's been a while since we've talked." A cheery voice spoke up from the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" the now mad writer snapped back before his father could say anymore.

"I just wanted to talk, that's all!" The man said in response.

"Well, we've talked. I Suppose I should go now." Usagi said as he went to go hang up the phone.

"Wait, Wait!" The father said in partial distress.

"What?" Akihiko snapped back, his eyes narrowed at the thought of talking to his father.

"I heard that you and Takashi and getting serious!"

"Yes….and?"

"You're trying for a child!" The father cried out. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into. This is a horrible, horrible road you are going down! Don't get me wrong I love the kid but still…." The man said in a rush.

"You know, Misaki is a burden!" Akihiko snapped back. "I don't know why I keep him here. A Child would just make things more difficult. And If we did have one I would probably leave him." He then finished. There was a very long pause as he father thought in amazement. There was then a little chuckle that came from the man's son.

"That's what you want me to say!" Akihiko said. "But I will Tell you, I love my Misaki very much. Nothing would make me want to leave him. So just forget it!" Akihiko growled.

"I see," The man finally said in defeat…or at least for the moment.

"I will say this though," Akihiko muttered in the phone. "I don't really want a child at the moment, but just from now. Besides Misaki hasn't taken the drug." Akihiko said. With that He hung up with a smug smile. He felt like he had told his father off, and that made him feel good. Turning to go back into the study, he came face to face with his lover who looked like he was about to pass out.

* * *

Looking down at the test, Misaki tried to breath. Was this real? Well of course it was! Batting his eyes he finally took a breath. 'Oh my god!' Misaki thought as a smile formed on his face. Suddenly the young boy felt extremely happy and he felt like nothing could bring him down from his high. Taking the test in his hand, Misaki pulled his pants up and ran out to Usagi's study.

As he was running he heard his lover talking on the phone. His little jog slowed to a walk, and soon a stop has he heard his lovers words.

"You know, Misaki is a burden! I don't know why I keep him here. A Child would just make things more difficult. And If we did have one I would probably leave him."

Hearing this Misaki's heart stopped. What did he just say? Misaki was a burden? How could he say that? Misaki and Usagi were lovers…weren't they. Not caring to hear anymore, which was the wrong decision, Misaki turned around and pulled his coat on. He had to get out for a while. Turning back to the door, Misaki stopped in the doorway of his lover. He would at least let him know he was going out. Hearing the last part of Usagi's conversation, Misaki stopped. He didn't want the child? What was the poor boy suppose to do now?

"Misaki!" Akihiko said in a surprised tone. "Your home! I didn't think you were home. Did you hear that conversation?" He then asked, afraid that Misaki would be mad about no able to have a child.

Misaki replied with a nod, though now he wasn't breathing.

"Misaki! W-What's wrong?"Akihiko asked as he put both of his hands on his lovers shoulders then kneeled down so they were eyelevel. "I'm sorry! I should have told you later that I changed my mind," Akihiko said as he pulled Misaki into a hug. But, the man's hug was immediately rejected as Misaki pushed away furiously. Now the boy 's face was red and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Misaki! Akihiko said. "I'm sorry!" he said in distress and he went to put a hand on his lover's shoulder. But again, Misaki quickly pulled away.

"Usagi," Misaki breathed. "What would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" the boy said softly.

"I would through you out." Akihiko said quickly. As he said this he saw Misaki's face go into a spasm and tears began to stream out even faster.

"Misaki, Misaki!" Akihiko said in alarm. "I'm kidding! I would never do that to you!"

"Yes you would, you told that person on the phone you would!" Misaki said as he gripped the test tightly in his hand.

"Misaki, no no!" Akihiko said "If you would have listened further I would have said I was joking and that I love you very much." He said with desperate eyes.

"You're lying!" Misaki snapped back as he stocked off towards the door.

"Misaki! What has you so upset! I told you I was joking!" Akihiko said as he took off after his lover.

"THIS!" Misaki screamed as he chucked the test in Akihiko's direction. As Misaki waited for him to pick it up, he continued to cry, and was now shaking. His "lover" did not want this child! What was he going to do now?

"Misaki," Usagi whispered as he looked down at the test. "You're…you mean you got the drug…and you….." Usagi said as he looked up at Misaki who had a horrid look on his face. "You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes!" Misaki snapped back, his eyes now narrowed. "But apparently I'm a burden to you!" Misaki said and with that he ran out of the door, leaving Akihiko looking down at the test.

It was raining when Misaki ran outside, but the youth didn't care. As Misaki ran, he cried, but he was thankful that no one could tell. After getting tired, Misaki sat down at a bus stop.

What was he going to do now? He was pregnant, he couldn't _ever _go back to his lover because he "didn't love him", and he couldn't go to his brother! Oh god! What would he think? His baby brother being with child? He might die on the spot.

Hands shaking Misaki reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After diling some numbers, Misaki waited.

"Hello?" A female voice said in a happy tone.

"Aikawa!" Misaki cried. "I'm pregnant…."

* * *

**Meh…this chapter sucks, but so does all of my other chapters. Hope you liked this! Next chapter should be up soon….after I make up all my homework from this past week. Oh well…see yah! And thanks, again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Weeeeeee :'D I hope you guys enjoy this. I had a really hard time trying to figure out what all to put in this chapter. Forgive me if it is too cluttered or semi-hard to fallow. Also, sorry it took so long for this to come out. **

**

* * *

**

"You're what," the woman said in surprise. There was an edge in her voice and you could tell she was deeply surprised

"I'm pregnant," Misaki said as he began to cry again.

"Why are you crying?" Aikawa asked. "It's great news, don't be sad! I'm glad you got the drug!" Aikawa said but then there was an awkward silence.

"Usagi doesn't want it." Misaki whispered quietly as the rain pounded on his head. As he spoke these words Misaki felt like passing out. He felt light headed and his stomach churned with the thought of being alone.

"Oh Misaki," the woman breathed. "I'm so sorry," she said, and then there was silence.

"I left him," Misaki muttered, his eyes casted to the ground. It felt strange to say those three words. And that made the poor boy scared.

"You what?" Aikawa asked in shock, again. "Well, where are you? Where are you staying?" She asked in a panic.

"I-I don't know where I'm staying," Misaki said as he began to cry harder. Now he has leaning over his knees as he sat on the bus bench, rocking back and forth to comfort himself. "I can't go to my brothers, he would die if I told him I was with child. I don't have my own apartment…I don't know what to do." Misaki cried out.

"Misaki, Misaki," Aikawa whispered softly on the phone. "Calm down. You can stay at my house for a while." She said with a warm in her voice.

"R-really?" Misaki asked quietly .

"Well of course!" Aikawa said. "I can possibly find you a place to stay as well. Now, tell me where you're at. I'll come pick you up." It was quite for a moment, and then the youth spoke.

"I'm at the bus stop about three blocks north of Usagi's house." Misaki said, still crying.

"Ok," The woman spoke. "Don't worry Misaki. Everything is going to be ok, you'll see." She muttered, and with that the conversation ended. Misaki sat in the rain for another five minutes before a cab pulled in front of the youthful boy. "MISAKI!" A woman's voice called out as the window began to roll down. When the boy saw this, a smile formed on his face and he quickly stood, dashing inside the warm, dry, cab.

"Thank you Aikawa!" Misaki said once the door was closed and the window was rolled up.

"Oh Misaki, don't worry about it." Aikawa said as the car began to drive. The rest of the way to Aikawa's house was silent. The entire time Misaki looked down at his hands with a depressed look on his face, and this concerned Aikawa. "Hey," Aikawa said as she put her hand on the boy's arm. "Things will work out, trust me." She said giving him a supporting smile.

"Thank you," Misaki muttered as he choked back tears. Soon the two were in the woman's apartment, Aikawa making a bed for Misaki on the sofa and Misaki changing into some warm, dry, cloths Aikawa had given to him. (Yes, they were women's cloths).

"Misaki," Aikawa said with a smile. "Tomorrow is Saturday, and you don't have school. How about we go see if I can find you a place to stay. I know a really nice man that could put you up for cheep stuff." She said with a smile.

"That sounds good," The boy muttered with a sad, sad smile. Soon, after that, the lights were off and the two went to bed. Though, Misaki had a restless night. He wasn't use to sleeping by himself anymore. He missed the warmth of his lover as he would always press up against Misaki.

"Baby…" Misaki muttered as he put a hand on his stomach. "Please, please, come soon. I feel so lonely." (Though he has only been gone for a couple of hours! XD)

The next day the two awoke, and by now Misaki's cloths were dry. Getting dressed, the two then hopped in a cab and drove across the town. The cab then suddenly stopped in front of a very large, and expensive looking, hotel.

This hotel was roughly 20 stories high. It's exterior was a bright white that was, not at all, tainted by a speck of dirt. All of the sidewalk that surrounded the hotel was very clean and all of the shrubs that held their weight up against the building were very cleanly cut. If you were to walk out of the front doors, you could also enjoy a nice sit by the fountain that sang it's song ever so quietly as the water flowed over the rim, into the base of the fountain. This hotel took Misaki's breath away, this place was amazing!

"Aikawa," Misaki said in astonishment. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "Do you have to pick something up here?"Misaki asked as he hoped he might get a change to go inside to see the magnificent interior.

"No Misaki," Aikawa said with a giggle. "This is where we're going to see if you can say." With that the cab had stopped and Aikawa was out.

"WH-what?" Misaki asked as he fallowed his female friend into the magnificent building. Inside was even better! It was so clean! There, again, in the center of the building was a fountain. The red carpet was wonderful and golden lights illuminated the rest of the room. It was like a dream. Looking ahead of him, Misaki saw Aikawa lean over a counter, talking to a man. Curious, Misaki walked over to her.

"So you think you can do it?" The woman asked with a smile as she noticed her young friend.

"So, Let me get this straight," the ball headed man with a rather large stomach asked. "You want me, to put this young man," he said pointing to Misaki, "into a room….for free?" He asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Free?" Aikawa asked with a small smile. "Did I ever say free?" She asked.

"Well no," The man said with a little chuckle. "Then what's the payment?" he asked.

"You've told me that you are in need of a cook for the hotel…Misaki can cook, can't you?" Aikawa asked as she turned to the young man who had a surprised look on his face.

"Uh…" Misaki said I shock, not really for sure about what to say. "Yes!" He then said as a broad smile spread across his face. He was getting a place to stay! And if all he had to do was cook, that would not be a problem. Besides he would be able to stay in this amazing looking hotel.

"See!" the woman said with glee. "He can help you out. Besides he's practically my family." Aikawa said as she leaned forward a bit more.

"Well…" The man said with a chuckle. "If he is your family, then he is mine. So, if that is the case," the man said turning to Misaki. "When are you moving in?" he asked.

"Can it be a couple of hours?" Aikawa asked before Misaki could speak.

"Good, Can you start cooking tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Misaki asked with a smile. "But I…." he then trailed off.

"You what?" The man said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Misaki is still in a Univeristy, He'll be graduating in less than a month." Aikawa said quickly.

"Ah, a student." The man said as he patted his stomach.

"Uh yes, but I can prepare breakfast for the guests and an evening dinner!" Misaki said quickly.

"Good, good! Well, see you soon." The man said as Aikawa turned Misaki around and began to walk away.

"Yeah, see you soon….dad!" Aikawa said as she walked out of the building, towing Misaki behind her.

As the woman spoke these words, Misaki's jaw dropped. Her father? What? Did he even look like her? Looking behind him he did notice the man had red hair, and looking into it a bit more, he did look like her.

"H-He's your dad?" Misaki asked as they climbed back into another cab.

"Yes…he is." She said with a smile. "I told you that I would get you a place to stay!"

"uh… yeah but….you didn't have to do that." Misaki said with a sad smile.

"Oh, it's no problem Misaki. I couldn't leave you out all by yourself. Especially if you are going to have a baby. I figure that you need a good place to stay!" Aikawa said. With that she told the driver where to go.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked as he soon saw familiar buildings.

"We're going to pick up your things."Aikawa said in a-matter-of-fact voice.

"My-My things? At Usagi's house?" Misaki said as his voice rose.

"Oh, don't worry!" Aikawa said. "I called him earlier and told him I was going to meet him at the office at this time, he's not home!"

"Th-thanks." Misaki said as a tear fell from his eyes.

The next couple of minutes Misaki and Aikawa collected Misaki's things and began to drive away from the place that made Misaki's heart flutter. But, something was missing from Usagi's house, other than Misaki's things. A tie that was lying on the couch, and the rather large bear that was next to it. Yes, Misaki had taken Suzuki. He had to have something to remember his lover by. In Misaki's mind, he didn't want to see Akihiko at all. He didn't want the child at all. And if that was the case, Misaki didn't want his lover.

* * *

Weeks had passed and soon Misaki was settled into his new life. He had graduated from the University, but that was very nerve racking. Why might you ask? It was the day of graduation and things had not been that great so far and...well, as Misaki was about to grab his diploma in front of everyone, he had spotted his lover. Yes Usagi.

When Misaki saw his lover with a sad smile on his face, his heart stopped and his eyes grew wide. At this point in time the writer gave a thumbs up, as if to say "good job". Seeing this made tears form into Misaki's eyes. Taking his piece of paper, he quickly bolted off the stage.

* * *

More and more time had now passed. And Soon Misaki's stomach began to grow and grown. At this point in time Misaki was not only cooking for his stay, but he was working as an editor for another publishing company other than the one Aikawa and Usagi worked at. Misaki had told Aikawa "I don't want to work close to Akihiko. It could bring back bad memories."

With that said, he soon found out what Aikawa's frustration was. He had been assigned to a very nerve racking young woman. She was kind to Misaki and cared about him and his child, but she was also very late with her deadlines. Soon several moths had passed, and it was time for Misaki's checkup for the baby.

"Well, Misaki!" the doctor said with a smile. "Everything is looking great!" The man said as he raised the chair that Misaki was laying in. "I think we have a very healthy baby on our hands."

"That's great to hear!" Misaki said as he looked down at his rather large stomach.

"Great? It's wonderful!" Aikawa said from Misaki's side. Yes, this woman had come with Misaki to his doctor's checkup. Ever since Misaki and Akihiko has split, he and Aikawa had become very close.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor suddenly said as he looked at Misaki and Aikawa.

There was a small silence as Misaki pondered on the thought.

"Yes.." Misaki said as he held his breath.

"It's a boy." The doctor said with a smile as he put a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"A boy!" Aikawa and Misaki both said at once as they thought of the thought of having a baby boy.

"Hey, what are you going to name him?"Aikawa asked once the doctor left the room. It was quiet for one moment as Misaki staired at a speck of dirt on the other side of the room on a wall. "Misaki?" She then asked when she didn't get an answer.

"Akihiko," a voice whispered. "I'm naming him Akihiko."

* * *

**Wow…this was an interesting chapter to write. :T Hope you enjoyed it! I Know I have. ^^;**;**;** **Sorry again for it being so late. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys! I've been getting a lot of comments/questions about Usagi. If you wish to find out more, you will very soon. The next chapter will all be on Mr. Usami. But…for now you will have to deal with Misaki. Yes I know, it's a letdown. xD Well, enjoy this chapter! The next chapter should answer all questions, I hope. :'D**

* * *

The alarm sounded it's high pitched squeal as Misaki's eyes slowly slid open. The room was dark and still had that lonely feel to it from the previous night. Every night, to Misaki, was a terrible, terrible experience filled with a great amount of loneliness. You probably couldn't tell just by looking at the young male, but he was deeply hurting with the want for his lover that did not wish to have the precious package that Misaki held within him.

Pulling his feet over the side of the bed, Misaki hit the alarm clock with his hand with a deadly force. As he did this the squealing stopped and there was dead silence as Misaki sat on the edge of the bed. With a great sigh Misaki looked down at his massive stomach. Taking a soft hand he rubbed it ever so gently.

The baby was going to come soon. It was only a couple of days before Misaki's due date, and that made the boy nervous. It wasn't a bad nervous, no, but an excited nervous. That day when Misaki would receive his child would be the happiest day in his life, or so he hoped.

Getting up Misaki soon took a shower, got dressed, and headed out of the door down to the lobby of the hotel. By now Misaki had been moved into an apartment towards the top of the hotel. Aikawa's father was very kind to him. Paying only a payment equivalent to 300 dollars a month, and working as a cook, Misaki was doing very well.

Taking a ride down the elevator towards the lobby, Misaki sighed. This trip seemed so long. Finally the doors opened and Misaki filtered out into the lobby and towards the kitchen. For the next hour and a half Misaki made a great deal of food and set it out for the hotel customers. This was a daily ritual now, and somehow Misaki enjoyed it. He liked seeing the faces of people as they took his wonderful food. He also enjoyed talking to the strangers who would always ask for more of his food, or would ask about Akihiko, his unborn son.

Soon breakfast time was over, and Misaki was out the front doors of the hotel, heading towards the publishing company that he now worked at. He was collecting a manuscript from his writer, Hidaka Hanako.

She was a very kind woman, only five years older than Misaki. She was very sweet when it came to conversations and things like that, but was a devil when it came to making deadlines. Misaki could see now the anger and frustration that Aikawa had for Akihiko. But Misaki tried to push past his anger when it came to Hanako. The previous night she had called Misaki, saying she and finished the manuscript and would meet Misaki at the office to give it to him. Thankful for this, Misaki had of course said yes.

Walking into his department, Misaki weaved in-between little cubicles until he came to his office at the end of the room. It was small, but it was an office instead of a cubical.

"There you are!" A female voice piped up as Misaki walked into his office. Looking up Misaki noticed Hanako sitting on top of his desk. Her long legs were kicking in the air and her flowing brown hair was shaking back and forth as she tilted her head from side to side. "HOLY CRAP!" She suddenly said as she saw Misaki take off his jacket to see the huge stomach. "It's huge!" Jumping off of the desk, Hanako rushed to Misaki's side, and touched his stomach. "When is it due? A couple of days right?" She asked with a smile as she looked up at Misaki who had a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah." Misaki said. "Now, do you have that Manuscript for me to look over?" Misaki asked as he put out his hand, waiting for something to be placed into it.

"Oh yeah." The young woman said as she patted her pockets, seeing if she could find the flash drive that had her hard work on it. "Crap!" She suddenly muttered under her breath. "Where is it?" She said in a panic as she dug through her pockets once more. "I brought it with me, I swear!" She said as she looked up at Misaki who had a slight angry look on his face. "Look I'm really sorry! I'll just go back home and get I-"she said but was suddenly cut off by an angry Misaki.

"This is the third time I've tried to get this from you!" Misaki hisses as he glared at his writer. "How _dare_ you say you don't have it! I have a deadline to make myself you know, it's not that eas-" Misaki said but suddenly he buckled over, letting out a yelp.

"Misaki?" Hanako asked in a worried tone as she put a hand on his back. "A-are you ok?" she asked.

"I-I" the youth said as he pulled his hand away from his crotch to reveal that it was wet, and so were his pants.

"MISAKI!" Hanako said in alarm. "did your water just break?" She asked, as the boy replied with a nod. It was quiet for a moment as the two stared at the ground, but the silence was broken by a sharp scream that came from Misaki.

"Don't move!" The woman said as she dug through her pockets to find her phone. "I'll call for an ambulance….since I don't have a car." She said with a shrug and a slight giggle, but remembered her little Misaki was in a lot of pain, and the giggling stopped.

"C-call Aikawa!" Misaki said with clenched teeth as he leaned against his desk. His hands were like iron clasps as they hung onto the edge of the desk, his knuckles showing they were white.

"Who?" Hanako asked with a puzzled look. She had heard the name before, but didn't really know this Aikawa or what her relationship was to her editor.

"Oh forget it!" Misaki cried out, a scream then fallowed this. Letting go of the desk Misaki fell to the ground, but began to dig inside his pockets. Pulling out his cell phone, the youth was quickly dialing his dear friends number. The phone rang, and rang and finally someone answered.

"Hello?" A male voice asked in a surprised tone. Oh crap! It was Akihiko, what perfect timing! Not really wanting to talk to the man at this time, Misaki tried to disguise his voice, but it was also mixed with hard breathing.

"I-is Aikawa there?" He asked in a deep voice, or as deep as he could go.

"Misaki. I know it's you. What's wrong!" Akihiko asked with a worried tone. Feeling horrid for being found out, Misaki let out a cry, but it was also out of pain. "MISAKI!" Usagi suddenly said.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a woman suddenly could be heard from Usagi's end, it was Aikawa. There was a scuffle and suddenly Aikawa was on the phone. "Misaki?" she asked. She could hear Misaki's deep breathing, and that scared her.

Misaki tried to speak, but another scream was the only thing that could come out. Worried for Misaki, Hanako grabbed the phone. She just wanted to get Misaki out of there so that he, and the baby would be ok.

"Aikawa," Hanako said. "My name Is Hanako, Misaki is my editor. I'm going to have him be taken to the hospital closets to the aquarium. Misaki really wants you here, so please come!" She said as she looked down at Misaki whose face was in a horrid display.

"Oh, I understand!" Aikawa said, and then hung up.

"Ok, that's over! Now let's get you out of here!" Hanako said as she dialed for the help that was needed. By now the door was open and everyone was looking in to see Misaki in his horrid state. The youth felt so embarrassed as people saw him like this, and the pain, oh god! The pain was like nothing Misaki had ever felt.

Soon the help had arrived and Misaki was headed for the hospital. He began to black out here and there, and apparently that made the people in the ambulance very worried. A couple of times they had to slap his face to wake the boy up, and Misaki didn't like that. His breathing was very fast and the pain in his abdomen didn't feel good at all! Who knew having a baby was this painful. The next thing Misaki remembered was bright lights shining in his face.

"His blood pressure is raising really high! We need to get it down!" a worried, male voice said. This voice belonged to the doctor that hovered over him. "Let's get the baby out, now!" he said as they rushed the boy and his child into a room that said "Emergency Operation." From there, the doctor did a c-section on the youth who was continuing to black out. But Misaki's black outs soon stopped when he heard the sound of a baby's cry.

"Akihiko." Misaki muttered ever so quietly as he lifted his head to see his child being carried away. He's only going to be cleaned up…everything is going to be ok! Misaki thought, but he was very worried.

"Let's get that pressure down! Sew him back up, were going to lose him if we don't get it down!" The doctor said, and that was all Misaki remembered before everything became black.

"Misaki!" A woman's voice sang out. "Misaki!" She said again, and soon the youth could feel a cold hand on his face. Eyes snapping open, Misaki saw Aikawa looking over him, and Hanako not too far off. "Hey!" Aikawa said with a smile. "You're awake!"She said with a smile.

"Uh…yeah." Misaki said with a slight smile, but then something snapped in his mind. "Where is Akihiko, where is he?" Misaki said as he tried to sit up to see his child.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I lost him before I came here." Aikawa said, but this comment was met with a glair.

"Not _him_ my _son!_ " he said in a panicked voice.

"Oh don't worry!" Hanako piped up. "I have him right here!" She said with a smile. Looking up Misaki did notice the woman holding a tiny bundle.

"Let me see!" Misaki demanded as he tried to sit up.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'm coming!" With that she slowly walked to Misaki and placed the small child in Misaki's arms. When this happened Misaki's eyes became large and he stopped breathing. It was such a magical moment!

"Akihiko," Misaki muttered as tears streamed out of his eyes. "Oh Akihiko!" he said as he pulled the sleeping child close to his face. If Misaki could have seen is old lover as a baby, he would have probably looked like what Misaki was holding. "Akihiko, I love you so much." Misaki then whispered as he kissed the baby on the forehead.

* * *

**DONE! Hoped you liked this chapter. You probably have more questions now, but don't worry. It will all be answered shortly. Also..it only took me 2 days to update…wow. xD It just shows you how excited I am! =D welp, have a good week! I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! It's been a while…I know. I'm sorry but I've been so busy with our schools musical (Beauty and the Beast) but sadly, we have wrapped it up. WHICH MEANS….MORE TIME FOR FAN FICTIONS! V-V sorry! XD Anyways. This chapter is all on Usagi. Hope you like it, and I hope it will answer your questions.**

* * *

Akihiko sucked in a sharp breath as he looked down at the test Misaki had chucked at him.

"Misaki," Akihiko muttered softly as the door slammed shut. He didn't even really notice that the boy had left, for the writer was in too much shock. Bending over, Usagi picked up the test and walked in a dazed state to the sofa where he plopped down and looked at what he held.

No matter how hard he tried, Akihiko could not make that little pink plus sign go away. The entire concept of being a father scared the life out of Usagi, what was he suppose to do! He wasn't ready for this. Wait, did he even like kids?

For the next two hours Usagi continued to look at the test, he never once took his eyes off of the little pink plus sign. The one thing that broke Usagi's focus off of the test was the sound of his phone ringing. Then, and only then did Akihiko realize that his lover was gone.

Getting up, Usagi rushed to the phone and answered it in a hurry. Maybe it was Misaki.

"Hello?" he asked with a shaken voice.

"Akihiko," a woman's voice said. It was flat, a little angry, and a little tired. It was Aikawa.

"Aikawa!" the writer said a little frustrated. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you. And no, I do not have the manuscript." He said in a flat tone which almost matched his female friend.

"I have Misaki," Aikawa said after a moment of silence. After these words were spoken, a small gasp was heard form Akihiko.

"Why is he with you?" he asked a little confused.

"Misaki just wanted to get away from you for the night," Aikawa explained. "He is really upset with you."

"I know." Akihiko said in an ashamed tone. It was then quiet.

"Just let him stay with me for the night. He needs to process this."

"Fine," Usagi said without an argument. He wasn't going to protest at all. He felt bad as it was, he wasn't going to make it worse.

"You can pick him up tomorrow at the publishing company. I have some work to do and Misaki said he would help me." The woman said, though she was lying.

"Ok," Akihiko said as he hung up the phone. He didn't want to talk to the woman any longer. Walking towards the door, the writer stepped out of his apartment and walked down outside, into the rain. "Misaki!" Akihiko cried as he looked up at the bleak sky that pounded his face with its cold tears.

Not really caring who saw him, and because it was close to the middle of the night, Akihiko fell to his knees, his fists hitting the hard, wet, ground. "Oh Misaki!" the man whispered as tears fell from his eyes. The good thing was, though, his tears were drowned out by the rain that fell from the sky. For a long time Akihiko sat in the rain, crying, until a police car pulled over.

"Sir!" A man said as the window rolled down to reveal the face of the officer. "Is everything ok?" he asked, slightly concerned. Hearing the man's voice, Akihiko slowly looked up to see the man.

"Oh yes." Usagi suddenly said, snapping out of his depressed tone. "I was just…thinking." He said as he suddenly stood up.

"Thinking in the rain? I would think that to be a little foolish." The officer said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I like the rain," Usagi insisted, and with that he was walking back inside, to his apartment. Drying himself off, Akihiko then went to bed, but it was a strange feeling. His bed felt so…empty. He wasn't use to this. Where was his little bed warmer? Soon, though, the writer began to drift off. He was so emotionally stressed about this ordeal

* * *

The sun was up, and with it, the very nervous writer. Akihiko had been up for quite some time now, worrying about what he would say to his lover. But, he had decided on something easy. Akihiko would simply speak his mind.

Soon it was time for the writer to pick up his lover, and child, and with that he hopped into his car and drove to the office to meet them.

Once inside Aikawa's office, Akihiko waited, waited, waited, waited, and waited, but the two of them never showed up, and soon Akihiko dozed off. Waking up about an hour later, Akihiko was very disappointed. Where were they?

Getting up, Akihiko drove back to the apartment. Maybe he had misheard Aikawa .Once inside though, his breath was taken away. Where was Suzuki? He was sitting right on the sofa when he left. A little worried, Usagi rushed into his room to find a horrid sight. Misaki's things were gone.

Rushing to the dresser, Akihiko dug through the drawers, but all of Misaki's cloths were gone. "No," The desperate writer muttered as he stood up and ran to the living room. Looking at the spot where Misaki normally put his school things, he noticed they were gone. Everything that reminded Usagi of his lover was gone! And so was his beloved bear. And then it hit him, Aikawa had purposely done this for Misaki. She had _wanted_ Akihiko out of the house. Enraged with this, Usagi ran to his car, got in, and headed towards his editor's house. She had to be keeping his lover.

There were some loud bangs on the door of Aikawa's apartment door, and that kind of bothered her. What was so important? Her question, though, was soon answered by an enraged writer who glared at Aikawa when she opened the door.

"Where is he?" Akihiko asked as tears fell from his eyes. How could she, or Misaki, do this to him? It was quiet for a moment before the woman spoke.

"He needs to get away from you for a while." Aikawa explained, her expression hard.

"Away from ME?" Akihiko asked as he grabbed Aikawa. "What did I do to HIM?" he asked as more tears fell.

"You said you didn't want that child." Aikawa said, her eyes still narrowed. Yes, Usagi was a good friend to her, but she was going to back up Misaki, she didn't care what Akihiko did, or thought of her.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Akihiko said as he let go of the woman and began to look through her rooms.

"Sure…" Aikawa said as she watched Akihiko look for his lover. "By the way, Misaki isn't here."

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Aikawa had turned Akihiko away, saying Misaki didn't need him. This had devastated the writer and he soon began to fall into a dark hole filled with heavy smoking.

One day as Usagi was driving, just for the heck of it, he passed the school that his _lover_ went to, and then suddenly something caught his eye. Students were filing out! Looking down at the clock he saw the time. Misaki would be walking out of the front gaits any second! Quickly turning around, Akihiko parked the car, and waited. He would catch his lover.

Usagi sat, and sat, but still no Misaki came out of the gaits. Then, when he was about to give up hope, the writer spotted something. A little Misaki was walking out of the gaits. This was it! As Akihiko reached for the door, to open it, both Misaki and Akihiko looked at each other straight in the eye, and suddenly the boy took off running. Alarmed by this the Writer took off after the boy.

Running in the direction Misaki had taken, the writer was suddenly surrounded by emptiness. The only thing he saw was his lover's head lower its self from the wall that surrounded the university. Misaki had climbed over the wall.

More and more days passed, and Akihiko continued to wait outside of the university. Day after day, but still no Misaki. And soon, it was that time! Misaki would be graduating! With that said, the writer put on his best cloths, and went to the ceremony, even though he wasn't invited.

As Akihiko watched, he waited impatiently for his lover to show up. After the entire ceremony was over, Usagi would find Misaki and tell him everything, he would pour out his heart and soul! And soon, Misaki was up.

As Misaki turned to look at the crowd of people, Usagi held his breath. Would he see him? And as if his question was answered, the two men locked eyes. Once Akihiko was for sue, a smug smile appeared on his face and he put his thumbs up. He was extremely proud of Misaki for getting though school! It had been a tough road for him, and the man wanted his little student to know that he was proud. But, to Usagi's alarm, Misaki grabbed his paper and took off the stage, but not back to his spot, but rather the exit.

Getting up quickly Akihiko continued after him, but it was no use, he was gone.

* * *

Moths appon months passed, and Usagi continued to work on his stories. On the outside, he seemed like his normal self, but inside he was dying. He hated the thought of his one and only love being gone! And he was with child!

How was Misaki anyway? Was he healthy? Was he sick? Was there problems with the baby? Had he had the baby yet? Was it a boy or a girl? Would Akihiko be able to ever see his child? All of these questions bothered the writer so much and he thought he would die with just the thought of any of these questions.

* * *

It was a normal day of finishing up a book; Akihiko was waiting in his living room as Aikawa looked over the manuscript before she took it with her to her office. But suddenly, in the middle of reading the woman stood up.

"I need to use your restroom." She announced and with that she was gone.

Usagi sat there patiently in the quietness of the room, but that silence was soon ruined by the sound of his editor's cell phone going off. Looking down, Akihiko noticed the caller I.D. It was Misaki!

"Hello?" Usagi asked, excited for an answer. There was no voice, but rather hard breathing.

"I-is Aikawa there?" The youth asked in a deep voice, or as deep as he could go.

"Misaki. I know it's you. What's wrong!" Akihiko asked with a worried tone. Something was really wrong with Misaki! He never sounded like this! Was he having the baby. And with that thought that entered Akihiko's mind, an scream was along with it."MISAKI!" Usagi suddenly said.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Aikawa suddenly said as she walked back into the room to see Akihiko with her phone. Extremely angry with this, the woman almost tackled Usagi to get the phone, and soon she had it in her hand. There was some talking, and soon the woman hung up.

"I'll see you in a bit. I have to go!" Aikawa said, leaving the apartment.

"Hey!" Usagi called after her. "What's wrong with Misaki?" he asked as he tried to fallow her out.

"Nothing! I'll be back later!" She said and pulled away from Akihiko. Before he could grab her she shut the door and ran down the hall to the stairs where she made a mad dash down them and out the door. She figured it would be faster that way.

Usagi had tried to fallow his editor, but instead took the elevator, which was the wrong thing to do. Aikawa had made it down first, and there was no way Akihiko could fallow her.

Time passed so slowly as the writer waited on the sofa for a call, or for his editor to come back. In this time he had, Usagi figured Misaki had had their child. And soon, the woman was back.

"Sorry it took so long!" Aikawa said with a extremely happy look on her face. "Now where it that manuscript?" she asked as she looked for it, but her eyes only were met by a pained look on Akihiko's face.

"Is Misaki ok?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Oh of course he is!" Aikawa said as she sat next to him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"And the baby?" There was silence for a moment and then the woman spoke. Misaki didn't want this, but she figured the father had the right to know.

"He is good, very healthy." Aikawa said with a soft smile.

"H-he?" Akihiko asked as his eyes grew wide. He now had a son? A son? This struck the writer very hard, and he had no idea what to do.

"Yeah. You have a son."

"And the name?" Akihiko asked, his voice now only a whisper, shaking.

"Akihiko." Aikawa said ever so carefully. And with that tears began to spill over the writers eyes as he fell into deep despair.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry for how LONG it took to post this. :( It won't happen again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!~~! I should be updating soon! Have a nice week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOO we had now finished Usagi's chapter, and I must say…it was very strange to write. You see, I'm use to writing just for Misaki soooo yea. :D I hope you liked the last chapter. This one right here should be a good one! So, with nothing else to say, let's begin.**

* * *

As soon as Misaki and his child, Akihiko, had came home, things began to change! Misaki was no longer lonely. Yes, of course he was always thinking of his "old" life, of his brother, his old friends, and that _person._ But now the pain was gone. He had something to live for. And another good thing…no more morning sickness! ((W00T!))

Days began to pass buy, and soon weeks, months, and before Misaki could believe it, little Akihiko was five years old, and going to kindergarten ((or preschool. Whatever it is.)) It was an amazement, to Misaki, of how fast he had grown. But with this growth of Akihiko, came moments of having to be flexible, tolerable, patient, and most of all have money.

Misaki's job as a cook at the hotel and as an editor were suitable for the two. That is, until Akihiko was enrolled into kindergarten. After that Misaki was demanded to produce more money, and that was a problem. Ever since Misaki had had his child, he had stopped cooking in the evenings. Yes, the hotel had found someone else for those times, but with the support of the editorial job, it just wasn't enough.

So, to solve this problem, Misaki got another job. Where you might ask? But a very fancy restaurant. Though, Misaki barely got the job. The convince of it was that it was only three blocks from where he lived, not very far. That, and they paid very well.

With this job, Misaki was able to support his child and himself. Though, there was a decline in his health. The youth no longer had the vibrant peach look to his face, but rather a ghostly color. Dark circles lined under his eyes from staying up too late, and stress. He often got massive headaches which would occasionally caused him to relieve himself, vomit. With all of these things happening to the young boy, though, he always had a smile on his face. He had to. He couldn't let his little Akihiko see him in a bad mood; it would probably rub off on him.

Since Misaki was having some reoccurring headaches and a bit of nausea he decided to take a day off from the restaurant and the office, besides it was Saturday. But, there as another reason to Misaki's actions…

The other night, while checking the reservation list at the very nice restaurant, Misaki noticed something. A name was on the list. But not just any name. It was the one, the only, Usami Akihiko. The man came to this place to eat every once in a while but every time he did, Misaki took the evening off. He always checked the list! He would never risk seeing this…._man_.

So, with the day off, Misaki and Akihiko had planned to go to the zoo!

"Mommy!" A small voice cried from the darkness. "Mommy!" It called again, and suddenly Misaki felt himself being shaken. "Mommy," It said in a slightly frustrated tone, "Wake up!"

Hearing the stress in the small voice, Misaki's eyes slowly slid open. As soon as they were open they were fixed on an angel. He had silver hair which was piled on top of his head in a messy heap. It was slightly long, but not too long and some of his hair hung down in front of his face, right above his bright green eyes, Misaki's eyes. If you were to compare the two you would say their eyes were exactly the same. But, that was only natural since this was Misaki's son.

"Yay!" the boy cried out in triumph as he saw Misaki open his eyes. The boy was happy that he had gotten his mother up, for that was his goal. After is gleeful moment the boy tossed the covers, that lay on Misaki, to the side and crawled on top of the bed, before pulling them back over the two.

"Mommy." The boy asked as he tilted his head upwards to get a better look at Misaki who was watching him with a loving look.

"Yes?" The boy asked as he cleared his throat from the morning grog that had him stuffed up.

"Are we gonna' go to the zoo today?" the small boy asked with a giggle. "Remember, you promised!"

There was a small laugh that escaped Misaki's mouth as he stuck his nose into the boy's silver hair, inhaling the scent of the coconut shampoo that he had used to wash his son's hair. "Yes, were going to the zoo!" Misaki said with a sigh as he pulled the covers from the two to reveal Akihiko in his light blue footie pajamas (SO CUTE! D= ) and Misaki in his boxers. "but I first need to take a shower and then _you_ need to get dressed." Misaki said as he grabbed little Akihiko around the waist and lowered him to the ground before getting up.

Once Misaki was up he hobbled over to the TV and put it on so Akihiko could watch while he took a shower. Once the little boy's show was on, Misaki walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water.

The heat coming off of the water beckoned to Misaki as he took off his boxers. Once inside he then took a deep breath. The warm water felt good on his pale skin as he just stood in the shower. As he washed his hair, and body, Misaki could only think of one thing.

What would he have done if he would have met Usagi while working? Would he be angry with Misaki? Would he be sad and start a scene? Would he storm out, or would he embrace him with a hug? What would their conversation consist of? Takashi Akihiko probably. Trying to shake off the thoughts, Misaki turned on the hot water even more. The heat was now extremely hot, almost unbearable, but Misaki continued to stand there until he realized Akihiko was probably waiting for him.

Getting out, Misaki quickly dried himself off, and put on the grey bath robe that hung on the backside of the door. Once on, Misaki walked out into the "Living room" to where Misaki saw his son watching somting he would have never had thought he would be watching.

It was the morning talk shows that were on every morning. Thing Akihiko was trying to be a "big boy" by watching "grownup" TV, Misaki ignored it, until he heard the hostess voice.

"And Now I would like to introduce to you a wonderful writer who is promoting his new book." The woman said in a happy voice. There was some clapping and then Misaki heard a name that he wished he would have never heard. "Please help me welcome Usami Akihiko."

"Mommy, Mommy!" The small child cried in excitement as the man on the TV walked to his seat. Looking back at the screen, Akihiko pointed to the man and then looked back at his mother with a smile. "That man has the same name as me" He said in a very happy tone. Sucking in a painful, sharp, breath, Misaki forced a smile.

"Yes, he does." Misaki said quietly as he sat down on the small sofa, that was seated for two.

"Welcome," The hostess said as she leaned over and shook the large man's hand. There was a thank, and then the interview began.

"This book is very different from some of your other books." The woman said with a smile as she held up a royal blue book with a white flower on the front. "And the title is very…." She said as she tried to find the right words. "It's different from your other titles. Apologies from a corrupt man."

"Yes," Akihiko said with his dashing smile. "It's taken me quite a long time to write this."

"Yes, what has it been? Four years?" She asked with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, It took me quite a long time to get all of my thoughts down two write this. There has been a lot of thought and time put into this book. " Usagi explained as the camera zoomed in.

"I can tell there is a lot of emotion put into this one. And I must say, this is my favorite book that you have written." The woman said with a smile, before she added: "I've read all your books."

_No you haven't! _Misaki thought as his eyes arrowed. _Just look under his fake name! You won't believe what he has written!" _The young male said as his hands became fists at the thought of the writers other novels. And then something struck Misaki. He had just responded the way he would have if they were still together. As if that man was still writing about him in his vulgar ways.

"Well, that's always a good thing to hear." Akihiko said with his normal smile.

"But here is an odd thing, that I noticed," the woman said as she opened the front of the book. "You have dedicated this. You have never dedicated your novels before."

"Uh…" Akihiko said for a moment as he looked down and then at the camera. "Yes. Well, this is a very _special_ book." The man explained.

"For my son Akihiko and dearly missed lover." The hostess said with a sweet voice. "It's funny though, I never knew you had a son!" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, he is only five years old," Usagi said with a sad smile.

"Really tha-"The woman said but was cut off by Misaki turning off the TV.

"Mommy! That Man has a son named Akihiko to! And he's _FIVE_," Akihiko said with excitement as he looked back at his mother who had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Mommy?" Akihiko then asked when he saw that his mother was not feeling well. With that the small boy then stood and walked over to his mother. "What's wrong?" he asked as he put a hand on his mother's cheek. "Do you know that man?"

These words that came out of little Akihiko's mouth struck Misaki like a dagger and he felt compelled to answer. This boy was just like his father! "Yes…" he muttered as he wiped away the tears , sniffing.

"Well, who is he?" Akihiko asked, his eyes large. Once again Misaki felt the powerful force of Akihiko's words and spoke.

"He….he….he's your father." Misaki said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Akihiko asked, his eyes large. "That was my daddy?" he asked as a smile formed on his face. Then, the smile instantly died. "How cum' I haven't seen him before. I know you never talk about him but…why haven't I seen him?" he asked.

With the words Akihiko spoke, more and more tears spilled out of Misaki's eyes. The tears, though, soon turned into an uncontrollable sob that rang out in the small room.

"Mommy," Akihiko said softly. He saw his mother cry before, but not like this. "Mommy I'm sorry! You don't answer, ok?" he asked as he pushed Misaki's hair to the side. Sniffing, Misaki took Akihiko into his arms and held him close.

"No no, it's ok." Misaki whispered as he held Akihiko away from him, to get a better look.

"Will I ever be able to see daddy though?" Akihiko asked sheepishly. This question caught Misaki off guard and he had no idea what to say.

"Yes." He finally said after a long, awkward, pause. "Someday." He said with a sigh as he wiped his tears away. And with that he looked at the clock. Oh crap! He was 40 minutes late for preparing breakfast! Letting out a little surprised yelp Misaki through off the bath robe and got dressed. "Akihiko!" Misaki said in a hurry. "Go pick out the cloths you want to wear!" He said as he practically fell, trying to get his pants on.

"OK!" Akihiko said in delight and ran off to his small bedroom.

Within minutes Misaki was dressed, and soon Akihiko came toddling back in. He had actually dressed himself!

"Good job buddy!" Misaki said giving Akihiko a high five. With that he pushed the small boy into the bathroom, brushed his hair, and Akihiko's, grabbed their coats, and were out the door and in the elevator.

"So daddy's name is my name?" Akihiko asked as the two descended to the lobby. At the sound of Akihiko's voice, Misaki flinched. Would he just drop it?

"Yes." Misaki said, pushing the sweetness in his voice. Suddenly the doors flew open and Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hand, towing him to the kitchen. But there was a surprise to Misaki! All of the food was already out, and people were eating! What was going on? Walking into the doors of the kitchen, Misaki was met by a rather tall man.

"Oh, Misaki!" He said in a happy tone.

"Grant!" Misaki said in alarm. (Yes, this man is American) "What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be cooking!" Misaki said a bit worried.

"Well!" The man with a full head of dirty blond hair said. "You said you had the day off, so I figure I would give you a hand and fill in for you today." He said with a smile. Grant was a nice man of about 38. He had taken over when Misaki could not work evenings because of Akihiko.

"Oh!" Misaki said in surprise. "Well thank you," and then he bowed slightly.

"No problem!" He said with a smile and then looked down at Akihiko who was looking up at the man with a large smile. "Well good morning Akihiko!" Grant said as he put one of his large hands on Akihiko's silver head.

"Hi Gwant!" Akihiko said with a smile, mispronouncing his name. At the sound of this Grant let out a laugh.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked with a smile.

"Were going to the zoo today!" Akihiko said with a smile.

"really?" Grant asked. "What are you most excited to see?"

"TIGERS!" Akihiko squealed. "Lot and lots of tigers!" And with that the boy stretched out his arms to prove his point.

"Oh! Well I'm excited for you!" Looking up at Misaki he then tilted his head to the side and turned around. "I need to get back to work, you two have fun at the zoo!" He said raising his hand goodbye.

"We will!" Misaki said. "Thanks again!" and with that, they were off.

Sitting on a bench, Misaki and Akihiko waited for the bus. They could have taken the subway, but Akihiko really didn't like how crowded it was in there. Though, he was getting better. Soon the bus came and the two were on, heading towards the zoo.

Once there, the two were off, looking at monkeys, pandas, elephants, zebras, lions, and soon they were at the bears.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's Suzuki," Akihiko said in delight as he pointed over to the bear. "But…It doesn't have a ribbon!"

Hearing the comment Misaki's son had made, Misaki let out a laugh.

"Yes, Yes!" Misaki said with a smile. "That's Suzuki, but this kind of Suzuki doesn't wear a ribbon." Misaki explained.

"Really?" the small boy asked. "Well, that's weird!" Akihiko said as he turned around and started to walk off. "I'm going to go see the Tigers!" he then announced.

"Ok, ok! We can go see the tigers." Misaki said and began to go after his son, but suddenly he became really thirsty. "Akihiko! Wait!" Misaki called after the boy who was slightly ahead of him. "Let me get a bottle of water, do you want one?" he then asked as he began to walk towards the stand that was not too far off.

"Yes mama!" Akihiko said with a smile and then began to walk closer to his mother. Standing only a few feet away, Akihiko began to get very impatient. He wanted to see the tigers really bad! So, Thinking he could find them by himself, he took off on his own.

"Here you go Akihiko." Misaki said as he turned around but the boy was not in sight. "Akihiko?" Misaki said in alarm as he scanned the area. "AKIHIKO!" Misaki practically screamed. Suddenly Misaki couldn't breath and he began to panic. Where did he run off to. Then, Misaki remembered what his son had said. Tigers! With that, Misaki ran in the direction that the tiger exhibit was located.

When Misaki got there, though, the boy was not in sight. Where was his son! What had happened to him! Misaki began to panic even more. He couldn't lose his son! If he did, he didn't know what he would do! Looking around, though, Misaki soon saw his little boy not too far off.

He was crying, and a woman and another little boy were huddled around him. The woman was kneeling down so that her and Akihiko were eyelevel. Her hands were also on the little boy's shoulder. Seeing this, Misaki let out a big sigh. He thought Akihiko was lost! Good thing this woman found him! With that Misaki ran up to the three.

"Akihiko" Misaki said alarm but relief. Hearing the sound of his mother's cry, the small boy looked up.

"Mommy!" He said and ripped away from the woman, running into Misaki's open arms as tears ran down his face.

"Akihiko!" Misaki said again as he held the little boy close. Misaki felt so released, but then, something suddenly snapped. "Akihiko." Misaki said again, trying to be nice but a hint of annoyance and anger was in his voice. "Don't you _ever_ run off like that!" He said as he hugged Akihiko even harder. He was angry with little Akihiko, but he could never show his anger to him. He was too fragile, he was too sweet. "I thought I had lost you!" he said as he kissed the boy's forehead

As Misaki spoke to little Akihiko, the woman stood up and watched the two. _This must be his mother._ The woman thought with a smile as she looked down at the boy who was at her side, he was roughly eight. _So, he must be one of those male pregnancy cases._ She then thought. She had seen a couple of them around the city ever since that drug came out six years ago. This woman was very accepting of the male pregnancy, unlike many other people, and immediately took a liking to the two who were hugging a couple feet away.

Feeling like someone was watching the two, Misaki looked up, and the woman's dark eyes met the green orbs of Misaki's. A smile formed on Misaki's face then, as he stood up. Taking Akihiko's hand in his, he then walked over to the woman.

"Thank you so much for finding my son." Misaki said with a smile as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh, no problem!" The woman said sweetly. "My son here**, **Mahiro, found him crying over by the tiger's and called me over." The woman explained.

"Oh!" Misaki said with a smile as he bent down, placing his hands on his knees. "Thank you so much Mahiro for finding Akihiko." Misaki said with a smile. "You know, I have a nephew, named Mahiro." Misaki then said as he stood up.

Hearing the name of the little boy, and the comment that Misaki had made about Mahiro, the woman gasped. Was this who she thought it was?

"Misaki?" The woman said as she tilted her head and walked closer to the young male so that they were only inches apart.

"Y-yes?" He asked as his eyes got wider, and the something hit him. He knew this woman! In fact he knew here very well. "Manami?" He asked in a bewildered tone.

"Oh my god!" the woman said as her hand raised to her mouth in astonishment. "MISAKI!" She suddenly squealed and practically pushed Akihiko down as she tackled Misaki. "Oh Misaki!" She said as the two struggled to keep upright.

"Manami!" Misaki said with a smile. He knew this woman very well indeed! This was his brother's wife! This was his sister-in-law.

"Oh Misaki it's so good to see you!" the woman said as she pulled away and motioned for Mahiro to come closer.

"You to!" Misaki said with a smile as Akihiko took Misaki's finger in his small hand.

"Where have you been all this time!" the woman asked. "It's been forever!"

"I know it has." Misaki said in a depressed tone, and a sad smile on his face. With that he then turned his head towards Mahiro. "WOW!" Misaki said, deliberately exaggerating. "You have grown up! How old are you now?"

"Eight!" Mihiro piped up, a smile on his face, as he held up his fingers to show eight of them sticking up.

"And how old are you?" Mahiro's mother asked as she looked at Akihiko with an adorable smile.

Once the boy was spoken to, his face lit up. He loved it when people were giving him attention, and he especially like questions.

"I'm five." Akihiko said, and a giggle fallowed.

"Oh!" The woman said. "You're a big boy then huh?" She asked as she put her index finger on Akihiko's nose and then quickly took it off. A poke perhaps.

"Yes! A big boy! But mommy says I'm not _that_ big." He said, his voice heavily coated with disappointment.

"One day you'll get there! One da-"

"Hey honey, you said you wanted strawberry, right?" A voice then said from behind Misaki. It was a male voice who sounded very happy.

"Oh! Takahiro!" She responded and then her eyes quickly darted to Misaki and the little boy who was now "playing" with Mahiro.

"Oh no! Did I get the wrong flavor?" Takahiro asked as he looked at the ice-cream cone he was carrying.

"No no, it's not that, it's just….." She said as Misaki slowly turned his head to see the owner of the voice. Takahiro. His brother.

"M-Misaki?" Takahiro said wide eyed and suddenly he dropped what was in his hands. "Misaki!" He said again. With that his arms were around his baby brother and he was hugging him like it was the last time he would ever see him. "Oh Misaki!" The brother cried as tears began to swell in his eyes.

By now some people were watching. Some gave the little group little glairs, other strange looks. Some people had been watching for a while, and were smiling warmly.

"Takahiro!" Misaki said and suddenly he to was crying.

"Misaki! Where have you been all this time! We've looked everywhere for you!" the eldest brother said.

"L-looking for me!" Misaki said as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"Yes! Usagi called right when you first disappeared. He couldn't find you and wanted to know if we had seen you. After a while we started looking but we figured you had moved!" Takahiro explained as he held his little brother close.

"U-usagi called you?" Misaki asked. "What did he _tell_ you?" Misaki then asked alarmed. If his brother had found out about little Akihiko and the relationship between him and a man, well, Misaki thought he might die.

"He told us everything!" Takahiro said. "Your relationship between you and him, and that you were pregnant!" He said.

"He did!" Misaki asked. At this point in time he now felt like dyeing .

"Yes!" Takahiro replied and then began to look around. "Do you have your kid with you?" He then asked as a smile formed on his face. "I want to see my Nephew!"

Sucking in a deep, shaky, breath, Misaki spoke. "Akihiko!" he said sweetly. "Come here."

"Yes Mamma!" a little voice said and soon a little boy could be seen running towards the two brothers. Apparently his aunt and cousin had taken him a few feet away to see the tigers.

"Akihiko?" Takahiro asked as he looked at Misaki.

"Yeah." He replied and a warm smile spread across his face.

"What is it mommy?" The little boy asked out of breath as he reached the two.

"Akihiko." Misaki said with a smile as he looked between the small boy and his brother. "This is your uncle. Uncle Takahiro ok?" He said with a smile. "He Is my brother, he's family!" He then said.

"You have a brother?" Akihiko said with a quizzical look as his eyes rested on the taller man.

"Yes!"

"Aww!" Takahiro said with a smile as he bent down to get a better look at the little boy. "So your name is Akihiko. Huh?" The man said with a smile. "You know, one of my good friends names is Akihiko." Takahiro was of course, referring to the great Usami Akihiko, but when he made this comment, Misaki's eyes got large and he gave his brother a strange look. Takahiro took the hint so didn't say anything more.

"Really!" the little boy asked. "My daddy's name is Akihiko," And with that Misaki sucked in a sharp breath. Seeing this Akihiko walked closer to Takahiro and placed his mouth a couple of inches away from the older man's ear. "But Mommy doesn't like me talking about him. He cries a lot." Little Akihiko whispered.

"Oh!" The older brother said and then stood up to look talk to Misaki. As he stood up he saw Misaki in a different lighting, for he was at a different angle. He now noticed how pail his little brother's skin looked. It didn't look healthy at all, but rather pasty. He could also see the deep circles around his eyes. He looked…Sickly.

"Misaki," Takahiro muttered "Are you taking care of yourself? You don't look so good."

"It's just from my jobs. There's a lot of stress, so today Akihiko and I are at the zoo, I'm actually taking a day off."

"_Jobs_?"

"Yeah. I have three of them." Misaki said sheepishly.

"Three! What do you do?"

"I'm a cook at a hotel. They give me an apartment for a small fee if I work for them. I am then an editor for a publishing company."

"You're using what you learned at the university!" Takahiro said with a smile. "I'm really happy for you!" The old brother said with a smile.

"Thanks! Oh, and then I work at a really "fancy" restaurant downtown." Misaki explained.

"Wow, Misaki you really are working hard." Takahiro said as he patted his little brother's back.

"Hey guys!" Takahiro's wife piped up. "Why don't we all see the animals together! The kids want to get going and you guys can talk more!"

Both of the brothers looked at each other and then a smile could be seen dancing on Misaki's lips. "Yeah, That would be nice."

So, for the rest of the day the brothers continued to talk as they saw all the rest of the animals. After that, Takahiro invited them for lunch at his place. Misaki agreed and soon they were all around the table eating, but soon it was time to go home. Misaki could tell, for little Akihiko had fallen asleep already on the sofa, and he wasn't feeling so good as well.

"Takahiro," Misaki said softly as he stood in the doorway of the house, Akihiko clinging on to his hand in a sleepy manner. "I'm really glad we saw each other."

"Oh Misaki!" Takahiro said. "I'm glad to! Maybe we'll come down to that restaurant some time!" Takahiro said. "And we'll see you soon! I have your number, I'll call."

"That would be nice," Misaki said and soon he was out of the door, walking towards the hotel, for he realized they did not live that far apart.

"Akihiko?" Misaki asked the sleepy boy as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yesh mamma?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"What do you want for supper?"

"Rice."

"Just rice?" Misaki asked. Usually Akihiko wanted something more.

"Yeah."

"Ok, we'll get some at the store up ahead." Misaki said with a smile.

Soon the two were at the store, getting things for supper. Of course, they got more the just rice. On the way to checkout, though, something caught Misaki's eye. It was blue and had a white flower on it, it was a book. But not just any book…Usagi's book.

Looking around, as if someone was watching him, Misaki reached out his hand and began to caress the book.

"Is that daddy's book?" Akihiko asked sleepily.

"uh…" Misaki said as he pulled his hand away. "Yes."

"Are you gonna' get it?" He asked, a little impatient. It was very clear that he was tired.

"Yes." Misaki suddenly said as he grabbed the book and shuffled quickly to the checkout counter.

After they paid, They were on their way home. The trip up the elevator seemed to be eternity as they moved upward but soon they were in the house. Dinner was brief, for neither Misaki or Akihiko ate much. After dinner Misaki tucked little Akihiko in, his arm wrapped around a little stuffed tiger they had bought at the Zoo.

Now it was Misaki's turn to go to bed, but he couldn't sleep with that blue book that was staring at him from the kitchen table.

* * *

**Oh wow, this is such a long chapter! I've never written a chapter longer than 2,000 words. **

**I hope you liked it. As of Takahiro's wife and child's names, well…I hope I got them right. I just simply looked it up on some website. I hope it's right. **

**Thanks for reading! I should have the next chapter up soon! Have a good week. **


	8. Chapter 8 Part one

**Hello everyone! :) This chapter should be interesting…I promise you. One, because I will be breaking it up into two parts. So yes, this is only part one of this chapter! I will tell you though, this will be a fairly short for a post, though I think it will be better If I split the chapters up. **

**This will be in Usagi's point of view! ~~ Have fun!~!~!~!**

It was late into the night when Akihiko came home to his empty apartment. It was dark, messy, and cold. There was no life to the place, only pain and suffering. Cloths littered the floor, for Misaki was no longer there to clean the house. And that was a disaster!

Old, stale, food littered the counter tops and floor in the kitchen area. And the smell! Oh, it was almost unbearable. The dishes were not clean, but rather dirty as they were stacked high up on the counter next to the sink. It was like the leaning tower of Pisa, or maybe plates, ready to topple over at any moment.

At the sight of this, Akihiko let out a heavy sight and shuffled into the drafty place. It seemed as if it was a cold cave somewhere in the north, like it was deep, dark, and lonely. If you listened closely, you might be able to hear the echo of your breath that would bounce off of the walls. As Akihiko walked by the sofa, he dropped his coat on it, and fell on top of it. There was no need for the lights to be turned on, Akihiko intended to fall asleep on the sofa, just like he was.

It had been a long day for him. He promoted his book on TV, had a book signing, then a meeting at the publishing company, where afterwards he was yelled at by Aikawa because he did not present the correct manuscript to her, and then he went to a restaurant to celebrate his success of the new book he had produced. Though, this was no celebration.

Akihiko thought that after the book got published, he would feel better. His apology to Misaki would finally be out there, but today was not as he would have hoped. He had to talk about Misaki, publicly. This was something he had not had to do in a long time. That, and he also spoke of Akihiko, his son. His father hadn't even seen a picture of his child! What did he look like? What color was his eyes? Did he like bears, or bunnies? Did he prefer milk, or juice? What was his favorite song? What was he scared of?

These questions still loomed on Akihiko's mind as he stared into the blank darkness of the room, but then something caught his eye. To the right of him, a little red light flashed. It was the light to the answering machine. He had a message. This was slightly odd, he never got calls. So, curious, Usagi got up slowly and pressed the button.

"Hey Akihiko!" a familiar, old, voice said in a happy, but sad tone.

'Takahiro?' Akihiko thought as his eyes grew wide in the dark. It had been a while since he had talked to him. What was he calling about?

"I just thought I would let you know that I…" there was a pause. "I ran into Misaki today. He and Akihiko, your son, were at the zoo today." The voice said, there was a hit of a slight laugh. "It was really nice to see them. I know you've been looking for them, and I just figured I would let you know. I know Misaki wouldn't want me telling you this, but I think you should know. He works at that really fancy restaurant, on 43 and Sakura. Almost every night. You need to see him! And Akihiko, he's so big. I-"

It was too much for the older man and he stopped the message right away. Misaki was in the city? Akihiko had figured that he had moved. And another thing , Misaki worked at the restaurant that he had just eaten at? Why hadn't he seen him there? This puzzled Akihiko slightly but he figured that he took off when he saw his name on the reservation. And with that Akihiko made a quick decision. He needed to see Misaki!

* * *

The next morning Akihiko called into the restaurant. Requesting a reservation, but under a different name. He would beat Misaki at his little game, he had to. After the call he spent the next couple hours in front of the mirror. He was practicing what he would say to Misaki. And from a another perspective, it was quite comical.

This, though, was very stressing for Akihiko and he soon had to take a smoking break. He wasn't smoking as heavily as he had when Misaki first left, but it was still bad. Finally finished with three of this 'sticks' Akihiko got ready for his dinner, then waited for a couple hours before he headed to the restaurant.

"Oh, hello Mr….." The woman said when Akihiko walked into the restaurant. "Mr. Suzuki? Aren't you Usami Akihi-?"

"SHHHH!" Usagi said in alarm as he put a finger to his lips!. "Don't say my name out loud here." He said quietly.

"Oh, I see. Trying to keep your presence on a down low?" The woman said with a wink.

"Yeah." Akihiko said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well then right this way Mr. Suzuki." She said as she led the man into an inclosed area of the restaurant. Seeing the table Akihiko sat himself with his back towards the opening, he was going to surprise Misaki. "Your server will be here soon." The woman said as she began to leave.

"Excuse me Miss…" The writer said quietly. "But who would my server be?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, probably Takashi Misaki. He's our only server here at the moment, were running low today. But don't' worry, he's very good!"

"Thank you," Akihiko said, and the woman left.

The short wait for Misaki seemed like an eternity, but soon Akihiko heard a voice.

"Hello Mr. Suzuki, my name is Takashi Misaki, I'll be your ser-ser-ser-ser-server." Misaki said. The stuttering wouldn't have been there, but Akihiko turned around and faced a rather alarmed Misaki.

* * *

**Exciting huh? :) You'll have to find out what happens next! I should have part two in the next couple of days! Have a good week! :D**


	9. Chapter 8 Part two

**HELLO EVERYBODY! MERRY CHRISTMAS~! I hope you all had a good Christmas. I'm kinda having one. :'D Well, I thought I might post this today, make all of you really happy! :3 And who knows I might add another chapter tonight. We'll see. I hope you enjoy the second half of this! **

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Misaki heard the cries form the other room. At first it was faint, and seemed to seep into the dream that Misaki was having. He figured it was nothing. But then, it grew louder and louder. What is that! Misaki thought as his eyes slid open, and then it hit him. It was Akihiko's voice! What was wrong? Getting up, Misaki rushed out of his tiny bedroom and into his son's.

"Akihiko!" Misaki said as he walked into little Akihiko's room. It was faintly lit by night light, in the shape of some anime character in chibi form. The yellow light, though, made his light blue room seem green, a strange color that sent of a weird 'vibe'. "Akihiko!" Misaki said again as he knelt down beside the bed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. His eyes were closed, but tears were running down. He was obviously having a bad dream. "Akihiko!" Misaki said again as he shook the little boy. Hearing his mother's voice, Akihiko's eyes snapped open.

"Mommy!" He suddenly shrieked as he threw himself around his mother. "Mommy, mommy!" he said again and more and more tears began to flow out.

"Akihiko!" Misaki said quietly as he rubbed the little five-year-old's back. "What happened are you ok?" he asked.

"Bad...dream!" the small boy said in between sobs.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry! Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Akihiko called as he tried to wipe away the tears. "but..." he then said as he looked around his room with wide eyes, as if something might jump out and eat him. "Can I sleep with you the rest of the night?" He asked.

Tilting his head backwards, Misaki looked at the little alarm clock that rested on the counter top a couple feet way. Three in the morning. "Sure," Misaki said softly as he picked his son up, who still had the stuffed tiger in his hands.

Walking back into his room, Misaki set Akihiko down, and then crawled under the warm covers. It was freezing! But, what would you expect in the first week of December.

The two layed, silently, in the bed for about 15 minutes before Misaki heard Akihiko crying again. This dream must have really scared him. The little boy was obviously worked up. Turning to face Akihiko, Misaki placed his hand on the small of his son's back, and began to rub. This helped, but not every much. "Hush my love now don't you cry." Misaki began, but this wasn't talking! Misaki was actually singing." Everything will be all right. Close your eyes and drift in dream rest in peaceful sleep." with that Misaki continued to sing the rest of this song. It was an American song that Misaki had heard a while back, but it had a soft, quiet melody, and it usually got Akihiko to sleep. And, just like that, Akihiko was asleep. With that, Misaki soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

Soon it was time to wake up, and Misaki had fallen back into the regular routine. He got up in the morning, took a shower, woke up Akihiko, took him downstairs, made breakfast for the two, made breakfast for the guests, took Akihiko to the office with him, met up with Aikawa, gave Aikawa Akihiko to babysit while he went to work at the restaurant, and then went home to change. This was the normal pace of Misaki's life, and he really didn't mind it. Usually he didn't have to Take Akihiko everywhere he went, because of school, but it was a Sunday.

As Misaki got dressed for work back at the apartment his eyes kept falling on the blue book that had not moved since Misaki had came home the previous night. In a sense, Misaki wanted to read it, but in another way, all Misaki wanted to do was burn the book. Finally dressed, Misaki left for work.

It was a slow day. Not very many people were at the restaurant yet, but it was only six o'clock. They usually started to filter in around seven and eight. Finishing up with a party that had just walked in, Misaki looked at the seating chart to see who he would be serving next. "Mr. Suzuki?" Misaki muttered to himself has he walked to where this person was sitting.

""Hello Mr. Suzuki, my name is Takashi Misaki." Misaki said as he began to say his normal speech before serving the customer. But, as he spoke this, he was looking down at his notebook to take the order, not at the guest. "I'll be your ser-ser-ser-ser-server" Misaki began but suddenly was thrown off when he looked up to see none other then, Usami Akihiko looking at him.

"Misaki!" Akihiko said wide eyed as Misaki stood there, frozen, in horror. It was quiet for a moment, and then suddenly Misaki turned to leave, but was caught by Akihiko's hand that had reached out and grabbed Misaki's arm. At the touch of Usagi, Misaki almost jumped out of his skin. His cold hands! He was touching Misaki, and Misaki had no idea what to do. Suddenly tears began to swell up in Misaki's eyes as he tried to pull away.

"Akihiko!" Misaki muttered as he attempted to pry Akihiko's fingers away from his wrist. "Akihiko." he said again, but it was distorted by the sounds of tears."let go of me!" With that, Akihiko pulled Misaki closer, against his body.

"Misaki!" the writer breathed as he held Misaki close, but was almost pushed out of his seat by Misaki who was now doing anything he could to get away. There was almost a wild look in his eyes. Like a scared little animal, before it is about to be devoured. "Misaki, wait! Listen to me!" Aihiko said, trying to get the younger male to calm down. It had been so long since the writer had seen Misaki, he didn't want to let go, but just hold Misaki tight.

"NO!" Misaki said, and with that the sound of someone beign slaped echoed through the restrant. It was silent. Everyone had heard them.

Dumbfounded, Akihiko looked up at Misaki with wide eyes, his other hand going to his cheek. "M-Misaki?" Akihiko muttered, pain in his voice. The fact that Misaki had struck Akihiko was a suprise to him...and Misaki. The younger boy had not really ment to hit him, but he was scared. What was going to happen! Misaki didn't want to see Akihiko. This man had broken his heart. And on top of that, he left him alone, with a child! He wasn't there for Misaki, and Misaki didn't want to have anything to do with Akihiko.

"I'm sorry!" Misaki said as more tears began to fall from his eyes. "I-I need to go!" And with that he dashed out of the little room, but Akihiko was right behind him.

"Misaki wait! I need to talk to you!" Akihiko said in a pained voice as he gained on Misaki, but suddenly the boy stopped dead in his tracts.

"Really! What do you want to talk about!" Misaki hissed. "Akihiko! Us? I don't want to talk about that! You've expressed how you felt about Akihiko! And if that's the way you feel, then I don't want to talk to you!"

"Misaki!" the writer pleed as he took Misaki's shoulders and held them tight. "That was almost six years ago! I've changed! You have to believe me!" Akihiko said as he looked deep into Misaki's green eyes. Oh how he missed looking into his eyes. "I-I've written a book! Just for you, just for our son!" Usagi said.

"I know..." Misaki said, and then it was quiet. "I saw the interview that you had yesterday."

"Really! Then you know how I feel!"

"No I-"

"MISAKI!" A musical voice called out from the front of the restaurant. "It's Six thirty!" the woman's voice called. It was obviously Aikawa. "Time for me to give you A...ki...hi...ko?" Aikaway said as she finally saw the man standing next to Misaki. It was almost a question, as if saying "What are you doing here Akihiko?" But maybe not.

Hearing this voice, Misaki and Akihiko slowly turned their heads to see Aikawa, and Misaki's heart dropped when he saw little Akihiko looking up at the large man with bright eyes.

"Daddy!" the small boy said as he broke away for Aikawa's side. And with that, he small boy was right infront of the writer who was looking down at the little boy with large eyes. "Daddy!" little Akihiko asked again.

"W-well hello!" Akihiko said as he got on his knees so the two were eye level. "Is your name Akihiko?" the writer asked softly.

"Yup! And so is yours!" And with that Akihiko practically jumped on his father to give him a hug. This took Usagi off guard and he almost fell backwards as he slowly wrapped his arms around his son. This was a strage feeling for Usagi, but he liked it. But, the one thing that amazed Akihiko was how much his son looked likehis mother!

"Yeah." Akihiko breathed. "That's right."

"Akihko, sweetie!" Misaki said softly, and the little boy looked up.

"Yes mama?"

"Why don't we leave...daddy alone for right now. He has placed to go." Misaki said as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"But...ok." Akihiko said as he stepped away from the sad faced man.

"Usagi- er...Akihiko..." Misaki muttered. " I think you need to leave." Misaki said as he look little Akihiko's hand.

"but I-"

"Just!...go!" Misaki said as he turned around to walk to the back of the restaurant.

"I'll see you again daddy!" Akihiko called, but then vanished behind a door.

The writer tried to go after Misaki but was stopped by Akiawa.

"Not right now." she said. "were making a scene."

* * *

After that Misaki was told he could go home form the manager.

As soon as Misaki was in the 'house' he trough himself on his bed and began to break into tears.

Little Akihiko stood, watching in the doorway. He had never seen his mother cry like this.

* * *

**Welp, here ya go! Yes, it's a little sad but, I think this has to happen. I know Misaki seems a little irrational...but, well yeah. xD Hope you liked it! Hope you had a Merry Christmas~~ My gift to you! Have a good week! Oh~ I almost forgot. The song Misaki is singing is Lullaby by Creed! Look it up if you like. It's very pretty. :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello! Happy New Years! :) Let me just get strait to the chapter. ENJOY! **

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Misaki had encountered Usagi. Akihiko continued to bring up his father here and there, and Misaki tried to deal with it. Sometime it was bearable, and sometimes it was not. Little Akihiko picked up on his mother's behavior, and soon dropped it. He could tell it was causing a lot of stress on his mother.

Though, that was not the only thing making Misaki stress out. An even that happened a couple days ago left Misaki devastated, though it really had nothing to do with Usagi, but little Akihiko. And it goes like this:

It was the Thursday after Misaki had his little confrontation with Lord Usami. It was about six o'clock in the evening and little Akihiko and Misaki were at the store, buying things for supper. Once everything was gathered the two walked to the checkout counter that was lined with little bags filled with magical wonders of colorful candy. This caught Akihiko's eye, and he soon began to stare at the bags.

"Mommy," Akihiko asked sweetly as he pulled on his mother's sleeve. "Can I have some candy?"

"Not right now Akihiko," Misaki responded as he began to put his groceries on the conveyer.

"How about some M&M's?" He asked again, his eyes wide. He really wanted some.

"Not now!"

"But mommy!" Akihiko wined in a loud voice. "I _really_ want them! Please, please, please, please, please!" Akihiko cried.

"Akihiko." Misaki breathed as he put his index finger, and thumb, to his forehead. With that he turned around and placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Mommy can't afford them right now." He said as he turned back around to pay for the food.

"But mommy!" Akihiko said in one last final attempt.

"For god sake!" an older woman's voice spoke up from behind the two. It was an elderly woman waiting in line. She seemed very annoyed. "Just buy the boy some M&M's! They aren't that much!" She growled. "And you say you can't afford them!" She scoffed under her breath.

"Hey I'm only-" Misaki said, trying to defend himself from the woman's vicious attack.

"Only what? The woman asked. "You can't afford something worth 75 cents! Are you really that poor? I hardly doubt that!" She said as she moved away from her shopping cart and advanced on Misaki. "And if you really are that poor. Well, then you're an unfit mother! And let me guess," The woman said as she prepared for her final, and most hurtful, blow. "You're a single parent! No father I'm guessing!"

Every word the woman spoke was like a dagger being plunged into Misaki's heart, and he winced as the old woman practically spit on him. As she turned towards the boy, he could feel himself getting smaller and smaller, bending under her hateful words. 'Unfit?' Misaki thought as his eyes grew wide. Misaki didn't know what to do, he was frozen with humiliation. 'Am I unfit for Akihiko!" Misaki thought and soon little balls of water began to form under his eyes.

The woman saw her victory and smirked. "As I thought!" She said with a disgusted tone. With that she turned to the little boy. "Do you want some candy? I'll buy some for you!" She said with a smile.

"No!" Akihiko suddenly said as he took hold of Misaki's legs. "I don't need no candy, or a daddy! Mommy is the best mommy in the whole entire world! Candy or a daddy won't replace him!"

This comment made by the little boy took Misaki, and the woman, off guard. Their faces were almost the same, filled with shock.

"I don't want your candy!" Akihiko said and then turned around, beginning to tow Misaki away from the woman.

Wiping away the tears that had not yet fallen from his face, Misaki quickly paid for the food, took it and rushed out of the store. When the two were in the apartment Misaki dropped the sacks and pulled Akihiko into a big hug.

"Thank you, Akihiko." Misaki muttered as he smelt the little boy's silver hair.

"What mommy? I was telling the truth!" the little boy said, not sure to what his mother was thanking him for.

"I know, thank you!" Misaki said as he kissed Akihiko's forehead, and then went to make supper.

* * *

The next couple of days that fallowed Misaki were filled with stress, and it was caused by that one comment made by the woman: "You're unfit."

'Am I really a bad mother for Akihiko?' Misaki thought as he continued through the next couple of days. Every time he thought of this, he just wanted to cry. But he couldn't for very long, there was work to be done.

It was almost Christmas time, and the editing company that Misaki worked for was putting on a party. That, and it would be a party for Misaki's writer, Hanako. She had just released a book that was highly successful and had won two awards. This would also be a celebration. But where would it be held, you might ask? The hotel that Misaki lived above. And who might be catering? Oh could it be Misaki? Yes, yes it was.

When Misaki had heard that the party would be at the hotel he worked at, he practically attacked the opportunity to cook. It would be another opportunity to get money, and Misaki had convinced himself that he needed more. If not, he would be unfit for Akihiko.

It was the night before the party and Misaki was cooking all of the food. He made sure everything was in line, and looked great. When he first started this task, earlier in the day, he thought he would be done within a couple of hours. Though it was greatly different.

Misaki spent the entire night slaving over the food, and he felt horrible for dragging poor little Akihiko along. But what could he do? Leaving the little boy alone in the apartment would be just wrong! A good parent would not do that. So, Misaki towed a little pool chair into the outside of the kitchen, put a pillow and blanket on it, and tucked little Akihiko in. Luckily he never woke while Misaki worked.

As soon as Misaki was finished with the food for the party, though, he had to dive directly into breakfast for the guests. And after that? Get Akihiko ready for school, and then take him there. Getting the food up to the ballroom of the hotel then fallowed. By this time Misaki began to get a massive migraine, and he felt like crap. But he couldn't miss this part. He needed to be there for Hanako.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Hanako asked from the bathroom of Misaki's apartment.

"Uh, yeah!" Misaki answered as he waited by the door. Hanako had came to help Misaki earlier in the day, and then changed at his apartment. It was convenient for her, and Misaki didn't mind at all.

"Ok then!" Hanako said as she walked out of the room and stared at Misaki. "Oh Misaki!" She muttered as she grabbed Misaki's arm and pulled him into the bathroom. "Your tie isn't on straight!" She said as she made an effort to fix it. Once she was finished she stepped back to get a better look at Misaki. "You don't look so good." She muttered as she pointed out the dark circles under Misaki's eyes.

"Yeah I know, sorry I can't do anything about it." Misaki sighed.

"Oh yes you can!" She said as she reached into her purse and pulled out some foundation. "It's not your exact skin tone, but it will help!" She said as she began to apply the makeup.

"Uh, thanks!" Misaki muttered as she waited for the writer to finish. Soon Hanako was finished and the two went down to the party.

Everything was going smoothly! The food was well placed out was being served, Hanako's speech was nice, and Misaki was actually having a good time.

"Misaki!" Hanako called from a crowd of people.

Hearing his name being called, Misaki looked around, spotting the writer waving at him from a distance away. He could only see her face and hand motioning him to come close. So, Misaki fallowed and got a rather surprising surprise.

"Misaki I want you to meet someone!" Hanako said with a smile as the younger boy appeared in front of her. "Misaki, meet Usami Akihiko. Akihiko, meet Takashi Misaki." With that said the two that were being introduced were face to face, both had a rather shocked look.

"M-Misaki?" Akihiko asked. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Wait? You know each other?" Hanako asked before Misaki could answer.

"I-I'm her editor." Misaki said, almost out of breath. He was not expecting to meet this man here.

"But, I thought you worked at the restaurant!" Akihiko asked, a little confused.

"I work both places." Misaki said.

"Ok, ok we get that but how do you know each other?" Hanako asked, a little frustrated.

"I-I…"Misaki said as he began to breath heavy. "I-I can't…." Misaki said as he ran away from the two.

"Misaki wait!" Akihiko called, but didn't go after Misaki.

Running out of the room, Misaki found his way to the elevator which took him to his apartment. Misaki didn't know if he could ever face Usagi. Opening the door Misaki flung himself on to his bed to where he curled up into a small boy. Seeing Usagi had made his stomach flip, and his migraine flare. This was all too much!

Pondering on the meeting that Misaki had just had with Akihiko made his stomach hurt and suddenly Misaki had the great urge to puke. Quickly getting up, Misaki made it to the bathroom where he relieved himself. When finished he washed his faced and crawled into his bead. He was freezing! Not to mention he was extremely tired.

Looking at the clock next to his bed Misaki discovered he had a couple more hours before he had to go pick up little Akihiko. With that discovery, Misaki curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

It was five past four o'clock when little Akihiko walked into the lobby. Misaki had never showed up to pick up Akihiko. Thus, Akihiko was dropped off by a teacher. After escorting the little boy to the elevator, the teacher left, leaving Akihiko to go up to the floor he lived on.

As the doors closed, little Akihiko waited, and soon the elevator was moving up. But something strange happened. The elevator stopped way before it was time to get off.

"Is someone getting on?" Akihiko muttered out loud as the doors opened to reveal a depressed looking man with silver hair. It was strange though, Akihiko knew this man. "Daddy?"

* * *

**=o oooooh so exciting! Lol Hope you liked this! Happy 2011! Have a good week!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hehehehehehe. It's been a while since I posted a chapter…no? (Well, it feels like it any way. :T) It's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Akihiko talks to Akihiko…..wow that is kinda weird to read. Lolz I hope you all enjoy this! It might bring some happiness back into this story!~~!**

* * *

"Daddy!" a small, child-like, voice rang out as the elevator doors slid open to reveal a very depressed, sliver hared man facing the little boy. Hearing this word blurted out the man looked up sharply to see an exact replica, of himself, standing in front of him. Was this a dream? Why would this….child be here? Dazed and a little confused, the wide eyed man sucked in a deep breath.

"A-Akihiko?" He asked almost out of breath as the doors closed behind the taller man, leaving the father and son alone in the small elevator. "What are you doing here?" he then asked. This was a little too confusing to the writer.

"DADDY!" The small boy cried out again as he pounced on Usagi's legs, wrapping his arms around them ever so tightly. There was an awkward silence as Usagi stood there, shocked at what the little boy had done. Was this how children behaved? He had only seen this child once. But from what he could tell, this was normal. "I live here!" little Akihiko then piped up in response to his father's question.

"L-live?" Usagi asked in a distance voice as he got on his knees so he was eye level with his son. "You live here?"

"Yeah! With mommy on the top floor! It's a lot of fun!" the silver headed boy said with a giggle. "But what are you doin' here?"

"Well," Usagi said as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I was invited to a party." He said with a soft smile, placing his large hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"Party?" the little boy asked with a smile. "My mommy went to a party today! But…" At this little "but" the boy's face fell into a frown and his eyebrows pulled together. He looked as if he was about to cry, and that took the writer off guard. Oh no! What's wrong? Akihiko though as his grip tightened ever so softly.

"But what?" he asked with worried, and intent eyes. "what happened?" Did something happen to Misaki?

"but…mommy didn't pick me up from school. He forgot me and stayed at the party!" little Akihiko said as tears began to flow down his flushed cheeks.

At the sound of this Usagi's eyes became wide and he gave the little boy a puzzled look. "Misaki…er…your mommy isn't at the party, he left three hours ago." Usagi said as he bit down on his lip. Where had Misaki run off to?

"Oh!" the little boy said as he wiped away his tears. "Then maybe he's upstairs!" Akihiko said as he tried to put on a smile. But his little act of false happiness set soothing off in Usagi. It was all the memories that Akihiko had remembered from all the times Misaki would put on a fake smile. This child's smile, no _his _child's smile, was just the same. It resembled Misaki's so much.

"Can I go with you 'upstairs'" Akihiko asked his son as he smiled sweetly. This was the way to treat a child, right?

"YES!" little Akihiko suddenly said as he pushed past his father and hit the button for the last floor. "You can always go upstairs with me. You're my daddy!"

"Oh!" Akihiko said, a bit surprised, as the elevator car began to move. He had not expected that reaction from the little boy.

Soon the car had stopped and the doors slowly slid open. As this occurred Akihiko took his father's index finger, into his small hand, and led him down the hall till they were at the second door from the end.

"I live here!" the little boy said with a smile as he proudly pointed to the pine colored door. With that he dropped his backpack, unzipped it, and fished around in it till he pulled out a little ring with a white card hanging off of it. "It's a key!" Akihiko said with a grin, trying to show his dad how much he knew. Directly after that statement he plunged it into the key slot, ripped it out, and the door magically unlocked.

It was quiet for a moment as the two Akhikos stared at the door. It was ok to go in, right? Well of course it was ok! Pushing open the door, little Akihiko dragged his back pack inside, and waited for his father to enter the dark apartment. There were no lights except for the faint glow of the bathroom light off in the corner of the living quarters. Was Misaki really hiding out in here?

"Mommy?" little Akihiko called as he began to turn on all the lights that were in his reach. "Mommy!" He then said again as he walked into his mother's room, flipping on the lights.

Usagi wasn't far behind, but he did lag a little, for he was examining the place thoroughly. It was so…_clean_ compared to his apartment. That, and it had that lingering smell of Misaki's cooking. It was a smell Akihiko dearly missed and when the scent hit his nose he wanted to cry. Seeing little Akihiko walk into another room Akihiko fallowed. And what he saw made his heart stop.

There Misaki lay, curled up in a little ball on top of the large bed. Sheets and covers where all around him in a messy manor, and he still wore his suit from the party he was at a couple hours ago. Misaki looked so helpless there with his flushed face. And if there wouldn't have been an issue between Misaki and Usagi…Well, the writer would have taken advantage of the poor boy.

"Shhh! Mommy's sleeping!" Akihiko said as he backed out of the room. But, Usagi advanced on the sleeping boy, not really paying attention to his son.

Once close enough Usagi got a better view, and his heart almost stopped. He hadn't seen this sleeping face in years! It was something he had only dreamt about, but now it was directly in front of him. Misaki's face, which was painted in a flushed color, tipped off Usagi. It looked like he had a fever.

Moving his large, cold, hand to Misaki's forehead, he held it there for a couple seconds before pulling it away. Usagi's thoughts were correct, Misaki had a fever.

"What's wrong with mommy?" little Akihiko whispered to his father. Apparently he had come back into the room.

"Not feeling well," was all Usagi said as he turned too little Akihiko. "Misaki just needs to sleep."

"Oh, ok! Well, come see my room!" Akihiko suddenly said as he ran out of the room.

Sucking in a great deal of air, Akihiko fallowed his son out of the bedroom and into the small one that little Akihiko was in. As soon as the older man walked into the room a smile spread across his face. There, sitting dead center in the middle of little Akihiko's bead, was Suzuki. Smiling even wider the man walked over to the stuffed bear and picked it up.

"That's Suzuki!" little Akihiko said sweetly. "Mommy said that he was yours…is that right?"

"Yes." Usagi commented. "He's my favorite bear! I didn't know where it was, but figured Misaki had taken it…"

"Oh! Mommy stole it?" little Akihiko cried. "That's bad! You can have it back daddy, if you want. It's yours," the little boy said as he placed his hands on the bear's backside, pushing it closer to his father.

"No, no!" Usagi said with a warm smile as he handed it to Akihiko. "It belongs to you now! I'm glad your mom took it." With that he reached out and fixed the pink bow that was wrapped around the bear's neck.

For the next three hours little Akihiko began to show his father everything in the house, from his room to the chopsticks in the drawer. From the bar of soap to the picture of him and his mother that was mounted on the wall. Everything little Akihiko pointed out told a story to Usagi. It was all of the moments he had missed out.

* * *

It was roughly seven o'clock when Usagi and little Akihiko sat down in front of the TV, watching the little boy's favorite show while eating. It was a rare occasion that the little boy got to eat in front of the TV, so he was delighted. And the food they ate, oh it was delicious! But, Usagi didn't cook it, oh heavens no! The writer simply ordered food to be delivered to the room from a restaurant not far away.

Every now and then Usagi would get up and go check on Misaki, but he continued to sleep. The only time he had woken up was when Usagi walked in to check on him. He was being a little too loud and bumped into the coffee table next to the bed. But Misaki only groaned and turned to sleep on his stomach. At this point the writer thought it would be uncomfortable to wear a suit while sleeping and took it upon himself to undress Misaki.

It was as if the life had been sucked out of the poor boy. He lay limp ad Usagi pulled off the jacket , undershirt, pants, and untied the tie that was around Misaki's neck. After that Usagi returned to the living room with Akihiko until the front door opened.

It was Hanako and when she saw the two sitting in front of the TV, and giving her a strange look, she froze. What was going on? Why was her good friend Akihiko with….Akihiko? Did this have anything to do with earlier today?

"Usami!" Hanako said wide eyed and out of breath. "What are you doing here?"

"DADDY'S WATCHING ME!" little Akihiko squealed with joy as he got up and ran over to Hanako, giving her a hug.

"Daddy?"

"Yes…" Usagi said with a smile, not bothering to get up from his place to see the woman. He was comfortable where he was.

"So _you're_ the father…" Hanako said with a half laugh as she walked towards Lord Usami. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked if I had kids, and it never came up in the conversation!"

"But we have been friends for years! Why didn't you say anything!"

"You never asked." Was all Usagi said once again.

"And what does Misaki think of this?" Hanako asked as she looked around the room, but there was no one in sight. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Does he know you are here?"

"No." Usagi muttered as he waited for the woman to leave. He didn't want her to be here and ruin everything for the man. He just wanted to enjoy this time with little Akihiko. He didn't know when he might get an opportunity like this again. He was making up for the five year absence he had with his son. "I might ask you the same question…" Usagi said as his son sat back on the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Hanako said as she looked away nervously. " I came to check on Misaki before I left. He seemed really upset and I just wanted to make sure he was ok." Hanako explained.

"And you got in how?" Usagi asked.

"Misaki gave me a key. It's that simple." Hanako said as she flashed Usagi the key before she put it back into her pocket. "So, Misaki's sleeping?" She asked a little worried. "Why hasn't he woken up?"

"He's sick, he has a fever." The male writer muttered, a bit annoyed by the woman's presence.

"Oh, well then I see you have everything covered. Are you going to stay here until Misaki wakes up?" She asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, all night if I must."

"Ok, I'll go then." Hanako said as she turned to the door, but before she left she poked her head back in. "Please don't hurt Misaki." She said, and was gone.

After the woman left, the two finished up the show. Then, out of nowhere, after the show was finished, little Akihiko turned off the TV. This was only surprising to Usagi because he expected Akihiko to watch TV for a longer time period.

"Time for bed!" Akihiko said as he got up and ran into his bedroom.

"Oh, ok…" Usagi said, a little confused. With that he got up and made his way to the bedroom. Once inside he saw his son in his little pajamas, pulling away the covers on his bed before crawling in. Seeing this Usagi smiled and helped him get tucked in. As the writer was leaving his son's voice piped up once more. "I love you daddy." He said softly. This little statement stopped Usagi dead in his tracks. Turning his head back, he smiled.

"I…I love you to." Usagi said. It was strange to say those words. He had not said them in a very long time, and certainly not to a child. But this child was _his_ child, and from the couple of hours Usagi had spent with him, he felt like Akihiko was his whole world. He was such a good little boy. "Good night." He said softly, and walked out of the room.

With little Akihiko taken care of, Usagi went back to Misaki to care to his needs. If he woke up to see him there, Akihiko wouldn't mind. He was here and Misaki couldn't change that. There was nowhere for him to run now. He would have to face his problems.

Putting his hand on Misaki's forehead he sighed. It wasn't as hot as before, but it was still a fever. But, before he could pull his hand away, Misaki opened his eyes.

"U-Usagi?" He muttered in a groggy voice.

At this sound Akihiko slightly jumped, but once calmed down he smile down at Misaki.

"Yes?" he asked, a little nervous about what Misaki was going to do.

"Will you sleep with me? I'm really cold." He called as he closed his eyes and turned on his side.

"Wh-what?" Akihiko asked in pure shock. What was going on? Didn't Misaki hate him? Or was this the fever's influence. Not really wanting to pass this moment up, Akihiko smiled. "Sure…anything." With that he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the covers, next to Misaki.

This was such a strange feeling to Akihiko. It had been ages since he had done anything of this manner. He missed it. No, he missed his Misaki. He was dead on the "Need Misaki Gage", and a full night with the boy might bring the man's levels back to normal.

Once inside Akihiko wrapped his long arms around the hot skinned boy. "Is that better?" he whispered, but there was no reply. Misaki was fast asleep.

* * *

As Minutes and Hours passed Akihiko stared at Misaki's face. He would never get enough of it. But, there was something wrong with his face, and Akihiko didn't like it one bit. There were dark circles under the boy's eyes, and he did not like that one bit. That, and now it had a sickly ghost look to it. Why had he not noticed it earlier? Trying to push that aside he closed eyes and began to fall asleep. But, something woke him up. It was Misaki moving about in his arms.

Opening his eyes, Usagi watched Misaki adjust himself.

"Usagi." Misaki muttered again.

"Yes?" the man replied softly, not really knowing what to say. He waited for a moment, but there was no answer. "Misaki?" he asked, seeing if his partner was awake.

"Yes?" Misaki replied in a sleepy manner, his eyes closed.

"Why are you acting like this? Why are you letting me hold you?"

"This is a dream…It's _my_ dream. Can't I enjoy it?" Misaki asked a little frustrated.

Hearing this, Akihiko's heart fell. So he thought it was a dream? Akihiko knew it was too good to be true.

"Usagi…I…I miss you so much." The sleepy boy suddenly said, breaking the quietness of the night.

This comment, though, pulled Akihiko's heart right out of the deep and bottomless pit. 'You miss me?" Akihiko thought as a soft smile spread across his face. "I've been missing you to."

"I know." Misaki muttered as he leaned into Usagi's chest.

* * *

It was roughly four in the morning when Misaki opened his eyes to the darkness. 'What's going on?' Misaki thought as he tried to move, but something was keeping him from doing so. Putting up his hands Misaki tried to push whatever was on him off. At first he thought it was little Akihiko but then something hit him. He was suppose to go pick him up!

Suddenly Misaki began to panic and he turned his head to look at the clock. It was five…in the morning! Oh no! What had happened to little Akihiko. Did they take him to some home for deprived children because Misaki didn't pick him up. This scared Misaki and he began to panic even more but when he turned over his heart stopped.

Usami Akihiko was in his bed…sleeping next to him. No, almost sleeping with him.

Usami Akihiko.

* * *

**LOL end of chapter. Now. I'm going to go to bed because it's really late at night. Sorry for the crappyness. I just wanted to post this ASAP. Tell me what you think. Have a good week!~~~**


	12. Chapter 11

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! Here we are with the continuation of this wonderful story….err….not so wonderful I guess. xD This is the moment we all have been waiting for. (Especially myself) Before I get started, thought, I would like to say that this is probably the hardest chapter I will have written in this fic. Not because it is emotional or anything – Though I bet there will be a lot of that. But because I was not sure how to make Misaki react. I had a bunch of possibilities. I could have gone with them, but I think this is the most appropriate. Enjoy and Don't mind the crappy-ness of this :'D**

* * *

Soft sounds of sobs could be heard in the darkness as Usagi's eyes slid open. What was that noise? Was it coming from Misaki? Now, a little more fully awake, the writer could feel his arms (that wrapped around Misaki) shaking violently, up and down. Was Misaki crying? Alarmed Akihiko tightened his grip and moved his face loser to the younger male.

"Misaki?" He asked quietly, but the only answer he got was the sounds of Misaki's cries. "Misaki?" he asked once more.

"Get away from me!" Misaki suddenly said in a upset tone as he pushed his arms out in front of himself; knocking Akihiko off the bed and onto the ground. "What are you doing here? How did you get into my house?" Misaki cried, tears running down his face.

When Akihiko tried to respond Misaki cut him off by tossing his hands into the air and dashing towards the door, but to get to the door he had to go past the writer. When Misaki did this Akihiko reached out his long arms, grabbing hold of Misaki and not letting go.

"Let me go!" Misaki said, anger lining his voice.

"No Misaki! We need to talk, I can't have you running away again!" Akihiko said as he pulled himself towards the smaller male. As Akihiko did this Misaki tried to pull away even more, but the writer was too strong. Soon Usagi was standing up with his large hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Let me go!" Misaki said again and more and more tears began to fall from his eyes. "You have to let me go so I can find Akihiko please!" Misaki said as his body went limp, there was no use fighting the man anymore.

"Find Akihiko?" Usagi asked, a little confused. Why would he need to find Akihiko? He was sleeping in the other room.

"YES!" Misaki half screamed in anger. "I forgot to pick him up at school!" Misaki cried and the tears became more violent. A person could barely understand the male. "They probably took him away from me somewhere. They probably think I'm the worst parent ever, unfit for him! And then that lady and the store! She was right. And Akihiko and then _YOU_ come along and mess everything up and Akihiko and I…I…"

As Misaki mumbled all this nonsense Usagi had a very confused look on his face. What was he talking about? Lady at the store? What had happened to make Misaki so upset? Was this the fever speaking? As the writer pondered on this with a worried look, Misaki suddenly twitched in his grasps and broke free, letting out a sound of half choking, half crying. With that the younger male ran out of the room, and into the bathroom directly across the hall. Alarmed Usagi took after the boy, and when he had caught up he saw Misaki hunched over the toilet, gagging. Misaki had gotten too worked up. Gagging was always the result of crying too hard. Silently, Usagi walked closer to Misaki until he was directly behind the sobbing boy. Bending down, he set a gentle hand on Misaki's back.

"Misaki," Akihiko whispered softly. " Calm down! What's all this about Akihiko, what's wrong?"

"YOU!" Misaki grumbled as he turned his head towards the door, glairing with his watery eyes. "Every since you came back into the picture things have been going wrong! Akihiko and I were doing fine! B-but now he's gone!" Misaki cried out.

"No,no,no Misaki!" Usagi said in a soothing voice. "Little Akihiko is here, he's in his bed sleeping. So let's keep it down ok?"

"He's what?" Misaki said as he turned to Usagi, his eyes large and his heart pounding.

"He's in his room sleeping." Akihiko said again, calmly. " I saw him in the elevator and he invited me in. Someone must have dropped him off here. But he's ok. You didn't lose him."

At the sound of this Misaki's face went blank. Was this the truth? Not for sure Misaki quickly stood up and ran to the little boy's room. Opening the door slowly he peeked inside. And what did he see? Little Akihiko sleeping soundly in his own bed.

"See, he's ok!" Usagi said from behind Misaki. "Now why don't you go back to bed, you're still sick." Usagi said with concern.

"What?" Misaki said in shock as he closed the door to little Akihiko's room. "No, how about you leave me alone and I'll get back to my life!" With that the smaller male shoved his hands in front of him, pushing the writer towards the door.

"No Misaki," the writer said in a firm tone. "You are always running away from me, we need to talk, so I am not going anywhere." With that Usagi grabbed Misaki's hands and looked him square in the eyes. "We need to talk."

"Like hell we do!" Misaki said, his voice shaking. "I don't want to listen to it Usa- err Usami! You made it very clear when you found out about Akihiko for the very first time! I've doubt you have changed!"

"Changed!" Akihiko scoffed. "I've been through hell since you left!" As Akihiko said this he could see Misaki opening his mouth to protest. "Shhh!" He said as he put his finger to the boy's lips. "Let me talk." Grabbing Misaki's hands, Usagi then proceeded to tow the high-strung male to the sofa.

"Misaki," Akihiko said once he got Misaki to sit down. "That day you told me you were pregnant…the time when you overheard my conversation. Well, it was my father. I figured you had overheard it." Usagi began, trying to take it slow with Misaki. When there was only a blank stare in response Usagi continued. "When I said that I would kick you out, I didn't mean it what so ever. I was talking to my father, and my exact words were: I would kick him out _is that what you want me to tell you._ I didn't mean it at all! You_ know_ how my father can be!" Usagi said with pleading look in his eyes. "Misaki, when I told you that I wasn't ready or children, it was the truth. And the reason? I was scared! I'm still haunted with the fact that I have a son." This comment made Misaki's face twist into a angry one. How could this man be "haunted" by the fact he had a son? It was his son for crying out loud!

"Just listen, Misaki!" Akihiko said in a panic, trying to not let Misaki jump to any conclusions. "I just spent the last couple of day's with Akihiko, and I'll tell you, I regret everything I ever said to you on that day. Misaki, Akihiko has told me so much about his life with you, and I wish I could be a part of it. Misaki he loves you very much and that makes me happy! You're a good mother."

During the writer's entire speech, Misaki sat quietly. Tears began to soon run down his cheeks. What Akihiko was saying was almost breaking his heart. "You're a good mother," Misaki heard, and at that Misaki broke down.

"No, no I'm not!" Misaki said as he pushed his face into his hands. "I can't provide for him like I should. I'm working thee jobs and It still isn't enough! The other day I couldn't even buy him candy! And you know what happened? I was called on it! Someone told me I was unfit for Akihiko! AND THEY ARE RIGHT!"

Usagi's purple eyes watched Misaki in this distressed state with a sad look to them. Usagi wanted to comfort Misaki so much, but…would Misaki let him. Not really for sure, the older male extended his hands, taking hold of Misaki and wrapping him into a hug.

"No Misaki, no! You are a wonderful parent! Better than mine were, and better then I have been! You are doing such a good job!"

"R-really?" Misaki asked from behind Usagi's chest. His face was smothered in the Writers cold, bare, skin.

"Yes." Usagi said as he looked down at Misaki. The two sat there for a moment, Misaki wrapped in Akihiko's arms. "Misaki?"

"What?" Misaki asked in a drowsy tone.

"Will you ever forgive me? Can I be a part of your life again? I don't want you to run away from me! It breaks my heart. I-I love you. I've never stopped. So please Misaki, forgive me!" With that the writer loosened his grip on the boy and looked down at him with a curious look.

It was quiet.

"I-I forgive you." Misaki muttered softly. "I forgive you."

"Misaki!" Akihiko said quietly in shock. He was obviously not expecting this reaction. To Akihiko's reaction, though, there was no response. So what did the two do? They simply sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours. They never moved.

"OH CRAP!" Misaki suddenly said as he stood up look at the nearest clock. "Breakfast! I'm late!" With that the boy hopped out of Akihiko's arms and ran into his room to get dressed. It was already 6:30, breakfast was suppose to be serving at 6:00. – And the food wasn't even made!

"Misaki!" Akihiko said in alarm as he fallowed after the boy. "What's going on?"

"I'm late for serving breakfast!" Misaki said as he fell to the floor, trying to pull his pants on. (It wasn't working out too well)

"Breakfast?" Akihiko asked, a little confused.

"Yes! I make breakfast for the hotel that we're in! I'm late!" Misaki said as pulled on a shirt.

"But you can't go! You still have a fever! You're sick!" Usagi said in alarm as he fallowed Misaki towards the front door.

"It doesn't matter! I didn't make breakfast yesterday so….." Suddenly Misaki cut off. "Wait…I did make breakfast yesterday!" Misaki said and with that he let out a sigh of relief. "That means it's not my turn to cook, it's Grants!"

"See!" Akihiko said as he took Misaki in his arms. "So now you can get some rest, ok?" He said as he began to lead the boy back to the bedroom.

Hearing this comment Misaki let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, if you are staying with me, I might not get much sleep."

* * *

**OK…I'm really sorry. V-V This chapter SUCKED BALLS. BLEH. Like I said before this could have gone many ways. I honestly don't think Misaki would be acting all like this directly after running away from Akihiko the last several times but…..meeeh, I didn't know how to do this. I'm really sorry. BUT ANYWAYS~~~~ Comment and have a nice week! (I should have next chapter soon :3) (Hope you enjoyed! – well at least the good parts)**


	13. Chapter 12

**hurr durr durrrr guys! :'D HI! This chapter should be interesting...I'm just warning you. :'D Also. You are allowed to come at me with torches and pitch forks if you wish. ~ Though I will said. If you think Yaoi can kill. Give me all the manga you can. ANYWAYS! I'll just get right to the chapter. Enjoy!~!**

* * *

"U-Usagi!" Misaki whispered in a heavy tone. "Usagi" He breath again.

"Yes?" Akihiko in reply as the sheets that lay on top of him rustled. As Misaki opened his mouth to speak, Akihiko leaned forward, pressing his lips to Misaki. It was a hard, deep, kiss that left Misaki breathless. He had never been kissed like this before. Well, at least that is what he could remember. It had been a long time since he had been kissed on the lips. When Akihiko finally pulled away from Misaki, the smaller male sucked in a deep breath. He was breathing heavy.

"Is this too much for you?" Usagi whispered as he moved his large hands in a downward direction, tickling Misaki's bare skin as it did so. Soon the wondering hand found it's target and grasped a hold of the throbbing rod. With this movement, Misaki let out a shushed cry, to which Akihiko chuckled softly.

"Usagi," Misaki said as his placed his hands on Akihiko's shoulders. The feeling that Misaki had was very powerful and he didn't know how long he could last. He felt hot, he felt like he was about to explode! "Usagi I-" Misaki began but was cut off once again by Akihiko who made a quick movement with his hand, sending a wild sensation through Misaki's body. He could barely speak. The feeling was too great to do anything, but just lay there and take it. "Usagi, what about Akihiko!" Misaki said once the writer was finished.

"He won't come in here," Usagi replied with a smirk smile as he looked down on the flush faced, naked, boy - his lover. "Now, turn around!" With one quick movement Akihiko turned Misaki around so his stomach was facing the bed. Leaning forward Usagi leaned his hot, sticky, body on Misaki and breathed in his ear. "I've missed you so much!" With that Akihiko stuck himself inside Misaki.

* * *

"Mommy!" a little voice called from behind the door that led to Misaki's bedroom. "Mommy!" the voice called again as the door slowly swung open. As it did so, little Akihiko walked into the dark bedroom. The curtains were drawn and everything was off. This was unusual for his mother always had the curtains open. "Mommy, why is it so dar-"

"Shhh!" A soft voice said from the darkness as a lamp light flickered on. It was Usagi who turned on the lam. Once turned on the light showed a sleeping, and very tired looking, Misaki. "Mommy is sleeping, let's not wake him up." Usagi said as a kind smile formed on his face.

"DADDY!" little Akihiko cried as he saw his father sitting on the bed. With that the little boy took off in his father's direction and managed to jump on the man's lap before giving him a big hug. "You're still here! I thought you had went you your house!"

"No, your mom is still sick, so I'm taking care of him. Right now he is really tired, so let's let him sleep, ok?" Akihiko said as he picked up his son and walked out of the room, into the living room.

"Really?" the little boy asked once they were sitting on the sofa. "Then who is going to take me to school? I have to be there at 10! It's nine right now!" he asked as he tilted his head to one side. At this question, Akihiko didn't know what to really say. Who was going to take him to school? Misaki wasn't that was for sure.

"Hold on," the writer said with a smile as he stood up and walked back into the dark room. Once inside, Usagi walked over to the sleeping male and put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "Misaki." Usagi said as he shook Misaki gently.

"mmmmh?"Misaki muttered, his eyes still closed.

"Who is going to take Akihiko to school? It's nine o'clock right now." Akihiko said. "I can take him, if you let me! Just give me the directions."

"No, I'll do it!" Misaki said as he began to sit up.

"No Misaki, you are in no condition for that!" Akihiko said as he pushed Misaki down, back on top of the bed.

"Fine, just...get him there safely. And don't be stalking him all day at school. Just drop him off and leave!" Misaki grumbled as he turned on his side. He could trust Usagi, right?

"Ok, I'll keep him safe." Akihiko said as he got up and walked towards the door. "Oh," The writer muttered before exiting. "Directions?"

"It's the little school across from the park on Kage Street," Misaki muttered sleepily. "You do know where that is…right?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Of course!" Akihiko said with a soft smile, "we use to go to that park all the time!"

At the sound of that comment, Misaki stiffened, he was fully awake. How could he have forgotten that? He felt horrible. "oh…" Misaki muttered as the writer walked out of the room to leave him alone.

"Ok!" Usagi said as he walked back into the room which little Akihiko sat. "get ready, I'm taking you to school today!"

"Really?" the little boy asked as his eyes grew wide. He was obviously very excited.

"Yes!" Usagi said with a slight chuckle. "Now, let's get you dressed!"

For the next several minutes, Usagi helped his son get ready for school. They then had some cereal that Misaki had bought a couple days ago. Once little Akihiko was finished he ran into the bathroom to where he brushed his teeth, combed his silver hair, and the quickly ran back into the room where his father was waiting.

"I'm ready!" He squealed with joy as he ran to the sofa Usagi was sitting in. "Can we go now?" He asked as he pulled on Akihiko's shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, let's go!" Usagi said with a smile as he stood up and gently pushed his son towards the door. "I'll be there soon, just wait." He said as he quickly walked back into Misaki's room. He was simply there to tell him that he was leaving with their son.

Once he was in, he noticed that Misaki was sleeping, and tried to be quiet as he moved about. Once next to the bed Akihiko bent down and laid a kiss on Misaki's forehead. "I'll be back soon," He muttered as he turned away from the sleeping Misaki, quietly shutting the door.

Once outside Akihiko walked to the front door to where he was faced with his son, clutching his orange and blue backpack.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" little Akihiko cried out as he opened the front door.

Once the two were outside of the apartment they ventured towards the elevator to where they got in and began to descend. "Are we going to school by bus?" the little boy asked innocently.

"Oh," Usagi muttered as he looked down at his son. "No, were not."

"Train?"

"No."

"walking?"

"No."

"Then how?" the little boy asked clearly confused.

"You'll see!" Usagi chuckled as the doors to the elevator opened to reveal them the lobby of the hotel. Soon the two were walking through it, and were, in an instant, outside, walking towards the parked cars.

"Driving?" little Akihiko asked in astonishment.

"Yep!" Usagi laughed as he turned to the left and walked straight for his car.

"Wow!" the little boy exclaimed. "Which one is your car?"

"This one!" Akihiko said with a smile as he stopped directly in front of the cherry red car.

"WHAT?"The little boy half screamed as he began to run around the car, examining every inch of it from every angle, on every side. "This is soooo cool!" He finally said as he came back to the side his father was on.

"Yes, it is cool! Now, hop in…were going to school."

As the two began to get closer to school little Akihiko began to look more and more upset. Usagi noticed this right away, and when he parked directly in front of the school, he turned to look at his son. "Hey," he muttered as the car became silent. "What's wrong?"

"Well," little Akihiko began to explain. "Today is show and tell day. I forgot to bring my show and tell!" With that the little boy burst into tears. "Now everyone will make fun of me!" he cried out.

"H-hey!" Usagi said, not sure what to say. He had never dealt with anything like this before. "I bet we can quickly find you something!" he said as he tried to calm his son down.

"No, that won't work!" Little Akihiko cried out. "It's almost time for school to start and I won't have time!" the little boy said as Usagi watched in silence. He had no clue what to do. So what did he do? Well, he just simply sat there.

Little Akihiko's cries soon stopped and the little boy looked up at his father with wide eyes. A mischievous smile was on his face.

"Can I take _you _for show-and-tell?" he asked sweetly.

"What?" Usagi asked a bit confused. "You want to take me…to show your class?"

"Yeah!" the little boy exclaimed. "It will be a lot of fun!" he said as he looked up at his father with desperate eyes.

"Fine." The writer said as a warm smile covered his face.

"YAY!" the little boy screamed as he began to get out of the car. This was going to be so cool!

As Usagi trailed behind his son, into the school, he could only think of one thing. He was disappointing Misaki. He had clearly told him not to stalk little Akihiko around his school.

* * *

**Soooo hi guys! Hope you kinda-sorta liked this chapter. I must apologize (very much) for this chapter! One, I'm terrible at writing those sex scenes. I'm sorry I failed you ;w; . Two, it has been FOREVER since I posted last. My fault! I'm sorry. I'm doing my best. Three, well I kinda rushed this, so it's crap. XDDDDD but on a side note:**

**It is "Yaoi day" on face book today! (the day I posted this at least….)…..so that is one reason why I am posting this now. V_V Yes I know, I'm bad. Anyways! Have a good week! I'll update soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hehehehehehehehe Hi guys! I'm finally getting around to posting this chapter. :) I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Loud screams and vibrant colors could be witnessed when the father and son walked into the class room. Children were running everywhere in a rambunctious manor, and to Usagi, it was complete Chaos. He had never been in an environment like this. And having all of these children around, well…Usagi didn't know how well he would do. He had never been with this amount of children.

"Come on!" little Akihiko said as he tugged on his father's hand, trying to lead him into the depths of the classroom of doom. "You can meet my teacher!"

Hearing this, Usagi's eyes scanned for some sort of adult in the room. It would be a relief to see another adult in the room that was filled with children, but he couldn't see anyone that was over three feet! Slowly taking a step, the two Akihiko's walked over the threshold and into the room. From there little Akihiko lead his father over to a corner of the room where about four children were gathered around.

As they got closer, though, Usagi was able to distinguish one of them wasn't a child. No. It seemed to be the teacher, on her knees having a talk with the other three children. Maybe there had been a fight that had broken out. Whatever the case was, it was a god sent for Usagi.

"Mrs. Amane!" little Akihiko said sweetly once two of the three children had scattered. Hearing her name, the "teacher" turned her head and looked up at the two who were standing before her.

"Oh! Akihiko!" She sang as she stood up and adjusted the sleek, black, glasses back on her face. Her auburn hair was in a very messy bun and three or four strands of hair were about her head in a very, very, messy manner. "Who is this?" She then asked as she patted her cream colored skirt to take out the wrinkles. With that she looked up, smiling at this "mystery" man.

"This is my daddy!" the little boy cried, his face twisted in a way that let the teacher know he was very happy.

"Your….father?" She asked as she tilted her head to one side. She had a very curious look on her face and for a moment she stood and stared at the man, back to her student and back at the man.

" Yeah my daddy!" Akihiko said, nodding in a furiously.

"I don't think we've met," the woman suddenly said as she stuck her hand out in front of her. A bright smile was on her face and the bleached out red lipstick she wore made her seem even more happy. "I'm Amane Emi."

"Why hello there Mrs. Amane," Usagi said as the teacher stretched out her arm. A dashing smile quickly danced across his face as he tiled his head slightly to one side. "It's nice me meet you! I'm Usami Akihiko." With that the writer reached down and took the woman's hand in his much more larger one. Then, ever so lightly, he shook it.

"Usami Akihiko?" She asked as her brow pushed together. "Like in the writer Usami Akihiko?" she asked as the two finally parted hands.

"That's him!" little Akihiko piped up. "He was on TV a couple weeks ago!"

"Yes I know! I saw that. Mr. Usami, I'm such a big fan!" Emi said. "So then, you are dropping Akihiko off? Was Misaki not able to? I heard he didn't pick Akihiko up yesterday." She said and suddenly the bell rang. It was like magic, though! As soon as the bell sounded all the children simmered down. It wasn't nearly as noisy as before.

"Actually….I-" the writer began, but his son cut in.

"I asked him if he could be my show-and-tell! Is that ok Mrs. Amane?" The little boy asked in a pleading tone.

"Well!" Mrs. Amane said as she shook her head, she looked very disappointed. "I guess we can you here with us today. It would be an honor." Once again her bright smile spread across her face and she bowed her head slightly.

"Oh!" Usagi said, his dashing smile still there. "Thank you!"

"YAY!" Little Akihiko shouted, jumping up and down. At this outburst all of the children looked in their direction. Some had curious looks on their faces, others with angry, almost envious, looks, and then there were some clueless looks.

"Alright, alright!" Emi said with a sigh, "why don't you go sit down at your desk, ok? Your dad can have a seat next to my desk ok?"

"Ok," Akihiko said in a pouty tone as she walked slowly over to the minute desks that lay out in a row, facing a white board at the front of the room.

"Ok Class!" Mrs. Amane said as she clapped her hands and walked to the front of the room. "Get in your seats!" As the children took their time getting to their designated spots, Emi turned to Usagi. "If you would like, you can sit at my desk!"

"Oh, I don't want to take up your space!" Usami said in worried tone.

"It's ok!" Emi said as she pulled out a black dry-erase marker from a cubby hole. "I never have time to sit in that desk! I'm always on my feet! So don't worry about it!" With that she began to speak to the children.

Hearing this Usagi smiled, shrugged, and then walked over to the little wooden desk where he pulled out the maroon swivel chair. Taking off his tan coat, Akihiko placed it on the back of the seat, and then took a seat.

As the class went by Usagi watched his son for a while. Every now and then the little boy's eyes would stray away from the teacher and look at his father. He would smile and then look back. Every time he did this Usagi would smile as well. What a cute little boy! He was glad that Akihiko was his son. This repeated several more times, but soon Usagi's eyes began to examine the desk that he was sitting next to.

Papers were cluttered everywhere, most where pictures drawn by students and some were work sheets that consisted of puppies and counting. Akihiko's eyes then fell on a small, golden, picture frame that held a small picture. Emi was in the picture, and she was holding a little girl. The little girl had chocolate brown hair that was pulled back into pigtails and a smile was spread widely across her face. It must have been Emi's daughter. As Usagi drifted into thought, a voice suddenly dragged him back out.

"It's Show-and-tell time!" Mrs. Amane said cheerfully. "And Akihiko brought a special guest for this time, so why don't you go first ok?"

"OOOOOH KAY!" the little boy squealed as he stood up, motioning for his father to come to the front of the room.

Seeing this, Usagi smiled and got up, moving in a graceful manner towards the front. Once the two Akihiko's were there, the little boy began.

"This is my dad! We have the same names!" the little boy said, smiling from ear to ear.

"You have a dad?" a little girl asked curiously.

"Yeah, you have a dad?" Another little boy chimed in "Because I thought that other man was your mommy and daddy!"

"Well, I-" the little boy said, not for sure what to say.

"I heard you didn't have a dad!" the same little boy said.

"HARUKO!" Emi chimed in, her eyes narrow. Shaking her head she adjusted her glasses. It was very obvious that this little boy, named Haruko, was in deep trouble. With that the teacher looked over at little Akihiko and smiled. "Go on now sweetie!"

"Well…well, I…my…dad," little Akihiko said, apparently crushed by the previous comments.

"My name is Usami Akihiko," Usagi said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder, giving him a wink. "And I'm Akihiko's father."

"What do you do Mr.?" A little girl asked that was sitting in the front row.

"Well, I write stories!" Usagi explained to the children, trying to put it in terms that they would understand.

"Stories?" the same little girl asked. "What kind of stories?"

"Oh!" Usagi said as a smile spread across his face. "I write a lot of stories. People like you're parents probably read them."

"Do you write _love_ stories?" She asked.

"Well…."Usagi said, pausing for a moment. He did write love stories. But, should he mention that?

"Yes._" _he said carefully. "Very…nice, love stories.

Simultaneously, almost every child cried out with "ewwww." This, of course made Usagi chuckle.

"He wrote my mommy and me a story!" little Akihiko then piped up.

"Really?" Another child asked in awe.

"Mmmmmmhm!" Akihiko said. Before he could open his mouth, though, Mrs. Amane chimed in.

"That's really cool Akihiko!" Emi said from one side of the room. "Maybe we can hear more about your dad later on in the day, but it's someone else's turn for show-and-tell, ok?" She said.

"Oh ok." The little boy said in disappointment as he walked back to his desk, and Usagi back to his seat.

The rest of the day seemed to go very fast. It consisted of finger painting, and singing songs that Usagi had not heard in a very, very long time. It made him think back to when he was a kid, and he began to think. His son had such a better childhood then he had had. Misaki had done a wonderful job! Soon, though, it was time for lunch.

All the little children lined up in a single file line and began to head towards the lunchroom, Mrs. Amane leading the way with Usagi and little Akihiko behind her, followed by the rest of the children.

"You're going to eat with me right?" little Akihiko asked his dad.

"Actually," Emi said as she reached the door of the lunchroom. "I was wondering if your daddy would like to eat with me! We have some grown up things to talk about!"

"Oh….ok." Little Akihiko said as he followed the rest of the line into the lunchroom where they were taken by another woman. She was apparently in charge of lunch time. Once all the children were in the room, Emi turned to Usagi and smiled.

"Would you care to join me?"

"It would be an honor!" Usagi said smiling. The two then trailed back to the room where they then shut the door. As soon as it was shut though, Akihiko heard something that he did not expect. Laughter.

"LOVE STORIES?" She said in hysteria as she opened a small door, pulling out two apples, a big, closed off box of rice, and some carrots. "They asked you about love stories!" She then said again. This comment caught Usagi off guard, and he had no idea what to say.

"W-what?" A little confused.

"You answered them with a yes! That was brilliant!"

"I'm not sure if I follow you…" Akihiko muttered.

" Well, you obviously write love stories Mr. Usami! But just the way you said that….and to think that your "love" stories are BL well…That just tickles me pink!"

"Oh!" Usaig said, chuckling nervously. "Not many people know I also write BL Novels….I'm surprised that you do!" He said as a single eyebrow was pushed up.

"I'm a yaoi fan-girl, what can I say?" Emi said as she handed Usagi an apple and a couple of carrots.

"Thank you!" Akihiko said as he took the food, then looked at Emi. "Well, it's nice to see I have another fan in that area."

"Oh it must be! And now that I know who you are…well, I can see that you have been writing a bit about Misaki as well!" Emi said as she took a bite out of her apple. "I thought it, at first, strange that a man would have a girl's name, such as Misaki, but then earlier on this year I met Misaki and…well…." Emi said as she trailed off.

"What is it?" Usagi asked after downing his carrots.

"It's Misaki." She said. "I wanted to talk to you about him and Akihiko, I figured this would be the best time." With that she sat down and looked up at Usagi. "What happened yesterday? Misaki never picked Akihiko up? Is he ok?"

"Oh…" Usagi said, a bit surprised. "I found him yesterday all curled up in a ball, sick as a dog! He had fallen asleep in the afternoon and didn't wake up till early this morning, he's very ill!" Usagi explained.

"So Misaki asked you to come over and watch little Akihiko?" Emi asked.

"Actually…no." Usagi said. "I just happened to meet him while I was on my way out of the hotel. It was an accident that I met my son yesterday. But I'm glad that it happened."

"Oh…" Emi said as she paused to think on her apple. "Well… I was just wondering. Misaki hadn't been acting like himself the past couple of days, and Akihiko was expressing some kind of worry. And then when he didn't pick him up Yesterday…well, I was a little concerned."

"Don't be! I'm here with Akihiko now. " the writer said in a warm tone.

"That's good to hear! But listen." Emi muttered. "I wanted to tell Misaki this yesterday, but I didn't get a chance to. These children…they don't really understand the concept of a child….well…a child having two fathers. They sometimes tease Akihiko about it, and in the past couple of days Akihiko hasn't been acting like himself. I'm just expressing some concern." She said, finishing her apple.

"Why thank you for telling me that." The writer said as he sucked in a deep breath. "I'll remember to tell Misaki that."

"Oh, I don't think there will be a need for that!" Emi suddenly said. "When little Akihiko walked in today with you…well, he was a totally different kid. You make him happy!"

"Well then that makes me happy!"

* * *

It was half past three when Misaki stepped on the property of the school. He was bundled up in a sweater that was clearly too big for him, a scarf, a hat, two pairs of gloves, and a jacket. It was very apparent that he was cold! But why was Misaki here? Well, Misaki had never told Usagi that he was suppose to pick Akihiko up, and he had heard nothing back from the man, so he figured he would go pick up his son from school.

As Misaki got closer to the school, though, he began to get angry, and slightly worried. A bring red car was sitting in the parking lot, and it looked a lot like Usagi's! Once close enough, Misaki could tell. It was, in fact, Usagi's!

"Stupid Usagi!" Misaki growled. "I told him not to stalk Akihiko all day! What is he doing here!" As heat boiled up inside of him, Misaki walked around the corner of the school and into the fenced off playground. Once inside he could see his son on the swing set, being pushed by a large man. Usagi. Burning with anger, Misaki advanced on the two.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried out when he saw his mother.

"Misaki?" Usagi said in shock when he saw the bundled up Misaki standing only a couple feet away from him. He looked like a penguin!

"Hi!" Misaki said weakly, obviously talking to his son, not Usaig.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked as he let the swig slow down, for he was not pushing it.

"WELL!" Misaki said rolling his eyes and looking at Usagi with some sort of burning passion. "I am here to pick Akihiko up. I Obviously didn't tell you to pick him up! AND What did I tell you about stalking Akihiko! You can't do this! It's not right!" Misaki said tossing his hands in the air.

"No no!" little Akihiko said as he jumped off of the swing and ran over to his mother where he gave him a big hug around the waist. "I asked daddy to come to school with me today! He was my show-and-tell!"

"Really?" Misaki asked, still irritated.

"Yeah, so don't be angry!" the little boy said as he took his mother's gloved hand.

"Yeah!" Usagi said in a taunting manner, "Don't be mad!" With that he walked over to Misaki and wrapped his arms around the younger male. "How are you feeling?"

"Get away!" Misaki said as he pushed Usagi away. "Where at a children's school! Don't do that and…I'm ok I guess."

"Still have the chills?"

"maybe…"

"fever?"

"maybe…"

"puke?"

"maybe…"

"Misaki!" Usagi groaned. He was really concerned and waned to know Misaki was doing well. "You shouldn't have came here then!" Usagi said.

"Well, I never told you to pick up Akihiko, and I wasn't going to leave him here so I figured it would be better to be safe then sorry!"

"well I'm here!" Usagi muttered. "So there is no need to worry! Now, lets go home and you can get some rest. I'll drive!"

"We get to ride in the car again?" little Akihiko asked, clearly excited.

Sucking in a deep Misaki sighed. "I suppose so…" Misaki said as he scanned the play ground for Emi, making sure he had the "ok" to leave with his son. Soon he found her over by the merry-go-round, the two made eye contact, and Mrs. Amane gave him a little nod. That was the sign!

"Ok, lets go!" Misaki grumbled as he tottled over to the red sport car that was parked out front in the parking lot, the two Akihiko's following him.

Once inside, Misaki let out a deep breath. It seemed a lot warmer in the car then outside! Soon the car was moving, and the three were headed back to the hotel. As they did this though, Misaki began to drift into a deep sleep. It was apparent he was not feeling well.

* * *

**Hurr durr durr durr durr! WELL to me, that chapter was hard to follow! D= Oh well. Hope you liked it. :3 Emi was interesting to make. I wasn't sure how to use her. I hope I did it ok. SO I've bee thinking…there are only about two more chapters left in this story. D= yes I know, it's sad. But I hope You all are enjoying it so far! I can't wait for the ending! Have a good week! I'll post as soon as I can!**


	15. Chapter 14

It had been roughly two weeks since Misaki and Usagi had gotten back together. Things were seeming to work out, and that was good for the two. To take stress off of Misaki, Akihiko was now taking his son to school every day, and he usually picked him up. This, of course gave Misaki a lot more time. He could now go to and from his three jobs with no problem.

Aikawa had also discovered that the two were back together. She was happy for them, but was still cautious about what was going on. She had no clue, though, if it would work out. She seemed slightly hypocritical.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning when Usagi walked into the small office of Misaki's. When he opened the door he stood there a while as he watched the younger male rush around the room. A worried look was plastered on Misaki's face and he was on his hands and knees, under the desk, looking for something. Papers were also cluttered everywhere. The fan in the corner of the room was no help at all for it blew more and more papers around the room. This was a disaster area!

"Misaki?" Usagi asked as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him.

"huh?" Misaki muttered as he tilted his head upward so he could see who had entered.  
SMACK! Misaki had hit his head on the top of the desk. Letting out a little yelp the poor boy clasped his hands around the harmed area and gave it pressure.

"Misaki!" Akihiko said in alarm as he skipped over to the desk and got down on his hands and knees. "Are you ok?" he then asked as he pulled one hand away from the boy's head to reveal his emerald eyes.

"Mmm, yeah." Misaki muttered as he took his other hand off of his hand and reclaimed the other that the writer held. Crawling out from under the desk, Misaki then went to the top of it where he began to search through the papers.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Akihiko asked, slightly confused. He had never seen Misaki like this. He was so…so…frantic.

"Looking for the flash drive Hanako gave me yesterday. I swore I put it on my desk but now I can't find it…and I have a dead line in a couple of hours!" Misaki growled in frustration. Seeing the younger male's anger, Akihiko pressed his lips together. He would help Misaki look.

"Hey, let me help you." Akihiko muttered as he put a hand on Misaki.

"No." Misaki shot back as he slapped Akihiko's hand away. "You have a deadline to make to! Just go finish that up. You don't want Aikawa mad at you. If she's mad at you….then I'll be so go get it done." Misaki said as he began to open doors to little cubbies. Seeing Misaki talk to him like this, Akihiko laughed. He was so cute, telling him to do his work and such.

"Oh come on Misaki."

"No! Just go home and finish it. And when I say home, I mean _your_ house! You practically live at my apartment!" Misaki sneered as he closed the doors and walked over to a little duffel bag. "Besides…You need a new change of clothes. Just go home for a little bit….I have a lot of work to do! If I can't find this flash drive I'll be in big trouble!"

"Well now you have time." Usagi said as he pulled Misaki close to his body. The instant their bodies were touching Usagi's hand grabbed Misaki's butt.

"USAGI!" Misaki gasped as his small body flinched forward, pressing up even closer to the older male. "Usagi! What are you doing? I'm at work I have to wo-" As Misaki protested he could feel Akihiko's hand move from his butt to the front of his body. Then It went down his pants.

Wait. No. That wasn't his pants.

With slender fingers the writer pulled out the little bundle of keys that Misaki had in his front pocket. As he brought them to Misaki's eye level, the boy gasped. There, on the key chain, dangled the little orange and white flash drive that he was looking for.

"How did you…" Misaki asked in astonishment. He had honestly thought he was going to be "attacked" with love in the middle of his office.

"I just remembered that I saw it on your keychain last night when It was on the counter." Usagi said, a smug smile plastered on his face. They were still tightly together. Usagi wondered if Misaki even noticed at this point. Or, maybe he enjoyed being this close.

"Oh," Misaki muttered as he let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thanks. He said as he snatched the keys away. With that Misaki walked over to his desk and plugged in the flash drive to where he opened up an article Hanako had written for the next issue of a writer's magazine that was coming out.

It was quiet for a moment and the only thing you could hear was the breathing of Misaki, the fan blowing, and sound of typing every now and then. Usagi, of course didn't like this silence and decided to break it.

"Misaki," Usagi said quietly.

"what?"

"I was wondering…if you and Akihiko would move back in with me."

Misaki suddenly looked up from his computer screen and opened his mouth to say something, but Usagi beat him to it. "If you moved you could quit your job at the hotel and restaurant! You wouldn't be paying rent and you wouldn't be so stressed. That means more sleepy time and more time for you to be with Akihiko." And me...He then added on in his mind

"Usagi…" Misaki muttered. "I can't do that! You know I'm not going to live at your house for free, and you know I can't pay that kind of rent that would cost for your house…" Misaki muttered. "I need money so I wouldn't quit any of my jobs. It would only be harder for me to get to them."

"No Misaki." Usagi muttered as he leaned over the desk, his hands resting on both edged. "I _want_ you stay with me for free. I _need_ for you and Akihiko to stay with me. And this is not a request anymore. I'm _telling_ you."

It was quiet.

"But," Misaki said after a long pause. "I can't mooch off of you."

"Yes you can Misaki. I have more money then I need. And besides, we have a son now…it's different."

"Well…" Misaki muttered, biting his lip. "I guess that will work."

"Thank you!" the writer then said as he leaned forward a little more, giving Misaki a kiss on the lips. Usagi was surprised, though, that Misaki didn't pull away right away.

"Yeah…whatever," Misaki muttered as he pulled, and looked, away. His eyes were now back on his work. "I'm guessing your place is a mess…When I'm done editing this I'll drop by and see what I can do before I have to go to work at the restaurant. Did you change the lock?" Misaki asked, not even bothering to look up from his screen the entire time he spoke.

"No," Usagi said with a sad smirk. "I never changed it…in hope that you might just one day waltz back in."

"Oh…sorry." Misaki muttered as he tried to not make eye contact with Usagi. "Well, I still have the key. So I'll get working."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. By now he was on the other side of the desk, next to Misaki. Leaning down he then wrapped his arms around the boy.

* * *

Putrid smells of cigarette smoke filtered out of the opening as Misaki stood in the door way to Akihiko's apartment. What is that smell? Misaki thought as he narrowed his eyes to try and see if he could see the source from inside the room. He knew it was cigarette smoke, but there was something else that was mixed in with it. He couldn't tell what, though. Taking in a deep breath, Misaki then ventured in.

When Misaki turned on the lights, his heart sunk. It was a mess, but it was worse then what he had expected…much worse. Clothes, food, used cigarettes, and dishes were covering every inch of the place! Misaki could hardly imagine anyone living there, even Usagi. It made him feel very sad.

"Well, time to get to work." Misaki muttered as he walked over to a closet. He would at least get a face mask. It would at least help with the smell. Once that was on, though, Misaki decided that he might need something to keep his hair out of the way while he worked. Moving over to another closet he found a little cloth that served as a bandana and…what was that? Curious, the young male grabbed the cloth that was folded up.

What a surprise! It was his apron. This will be perfect! Misaki thought as he put it on. Now he could stay clean as well!

For the next couple of hours, Misaki loitered in the living room and kitchen area, cleaning up everything in sight. When four o'clock rolled in, Misaki decided he should take all of the trash bags out to the dumpster. With each hand around a trash bag, Misaki began to tow the garbage towards the exit of the building. Once outside he continued to do so, until he heard a voice.

"Mommy?" a little voice called from a couple feet away. Misaki had been thinking in his own little world that he had not noticed Akihiko and Usagi walking towards him. Hearing this, Misaki jerked his head up.

"Oh! Akihiko." Misaki said with a smile as he opened up his arms, allowing the now running boy to jump up, giving him a hug. (He was still holding on to the trash bags)

"Well, you look pretty," Usagi said with a smug smile on his face. Seeing this, Misaki wondered if he ever had a different expression.

"Wh-what do you mean!" Misaki asked. "I look like I normally do."

"Yeah. Except you're wearing your apron and a pretty bandana." Little Akihiko giggled before letting go. Trying to let it go, Misaki forced a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Well, what are you guys doing here?" Misaki then asked, trying to change the subject.

"We figured we would surprise you." Usagi said. "Akihiko here wanted to see where I live."

"Oh…did he," Misaki said between clenched teeth. Why would Usagi want to show his son a place like his? It was filthy! "Well, why don't you two go get some ice cream." Misaki said as he dropped a trash bag and dug into his pockets, pulling out some money. "I have a little bit of work left!"

"Really?" little Akihiko asked as he looked up at his father for conformation.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Usagi said as he looked over to Misaki. "You don't need to give me money." He then said under his breath, shaking his head.

"No, take it!" the younger male said as he tossed the money at Usagi, picked up the trash bags and stalked off, leaving the father and son to stare at each other.

* * *

A hour had passed and still Little Akihiko and Usagi were not back. That, and Misaki's stomach was growling. Soon Misaki's eyes began to wonder over to the clock and he began to think. It was only five fifteen. He wouldn't need to be at work for another hour and a half. He could make some dinner for Usagi and Akihiko. Yeah. That would work. The Apartment was clean! The only thing that wasn't was Usagi's room, and he dare not go in there.

Grabbing a sheet of paper Misaki wrote down a list of what he would need, grabbed his coat, and was off to the store.

It was a nice feeling, being back at the local shops that he used to go to. It made him feel all warm inside, almost nostalgic. After getting the food Misaki then went back to the apartment where he prepared the food, set the table, and then began to get dressed for work at the restaurant. (He had his work uniform in the duffel bag he brought to the apartment.) Once dressed Misaki looked at the clock. He had 30 minutes before he would need to go. With that I mind, he decided to wait for the two to get back.

Crawling onto the couch, Misaki curled up into a little ball and fell asleep.

* * *

"-aki"

What was that noise?" Misaki thought as he slowly opened his eyes

"ommy?"

What?

"Misaki." The younger boy now heard more clearly. Was that Usagi's voice?

"Mommy wake up!" A little voice suddenly cried and Misaki felt himself being shaken violently. At that point in time Misaki's eyes were fully open and he looked up, with a startled look on his face, at the two Akihikos who were staring down at him.

"eh?" Misaki groaned I alarm.

"Mommy were home!" Akihiko cried.

"And It looks like you need to go to work." Usagi added in.

"What?" Misaki said in alarm as he looked at the clock. CRAP! He only had 15 minutes to get there. Taking a train from the area that he was in would take roughly 30 minutes. "Oh no!" Misaki suddenly said as he jumped up and ran for his coat. "I have to go, dinner is ready for you guy's to eat! You might need to warm it up though." Misaki said as he began to head towards the door.

'Wait Misaki, I'll take you." Usagi said as he caught Misaki's arm. The boy was about to protest but then began to think about how late he would be if he refused.

"Ok." Misaki said and soon the three were hurdling towards the restaurant.

"Will you take Akihiko to my place when you guys are done eating?" Misaki asked before he got out of the car.

"Sure thing, have a good time at work," Usagi said and soon Misaki was going to work.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Misaki walked into the apartment. He would have never been this late home, but since Usagi was with him, he felt better. The restaurant had been very busy and some things had occurred to which Misaki had to stay late.

As Misaki closed the door onto the dark apartment, he sighed. It had been a long day. Dropping his coat on the floor the worn out boy walked around the apartment, looking for Usagi to relieve him of his post.

When walking into little Akihiko's room, Misaki's face became filled with happiness. Usagi, and his son were both asleep, laying on little Akihiko's bed. In Usagi's hands was a picture book. Misaki thought this was a cute scene and didn't want to ruin it. So with that in mind the boy hobbled over to the living room, flipped on the TV and fell on the sofa. He didn't get to watch very much TV though. He fell asleep almost the very instant he sat down.

* * *

Three months had now past. Misaki and little Akihiko were now living in Lord Usami's house, and they were enjoying it very much, especially little Akihiko. Misaki had also quit two of his jobs and now only worked as an editor. And to be honest, Usagi was right, Misaki could relax more, and he liked that. Usagi also noticed Misaki's energy level was increasing, and so was his health. Everything just seemed…perfect.

"Well, he's asleep," Usagi said as he walked into the bedroom where Misaki was curled up underneath the covers. Usagi had just put little Akihiko to bed and was coming to say goodnight to his little Misaki as well. It had been a long day for Misaki, so he was going to bed early.

"That's good." Misaki said with a sleepy smile.

"Tired?" Usagi asked as he laid down next to Misaki. Reaching out a hand Usagi then pushed the hair away from Misaki's face. He looked so cute.

"Yeah" Misaki muttered as he closed his eyes. It was then quiet for a moment.

"Misaki." Akihiko asked with intensive eyes.

"mmhm?" Misaki asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Well," the writer said, trying to find his words. "I was…I was wondering. If. Well, maybe."

It was quiet.

Sucking in a deep breath Usagi then spoke:

"Well, what do you think about having another kid?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN. Was this what you expected? Ooooh fun eh? Lol well this is the second to last chapter, and I'm sorry. I really would love to write more, and I will probably to a "part 2" but I have a lot more fan fictions I want to get started on. I hope you don't mid. Also, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Should have the last one posted soon! Have a good week! :) **


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, here we are. Almost at the end of the road. This will be the conclusion of (what I think to be) a wonderful story. Enjoy!~**

* * *

The once closed eyes of Misaki were now opened wide. What did Usagi just say? The large green eyes looked deeply into his lover's to see if there was any kind of clue to tell him that Akihiko was joking.

He wasn't.

"What did you say?" Misaki whispered under his breath. Had he heard Usagi right?

"I…I was wondering if you wanted to have another kid." Usagi said as he looked down at the mattress. There was no way Usagi could look at Misaki right now. He was too nervous.

"Usagi…" Misaki muttered, letting out a held breath. "I-I don't know," Misaki said, biting his lip. Did he really want to go through with this again? What if Akihiko didn't want the kid after a while? Well, he had already done it before. What would it be like…to have another kid.

"I…I'm sorry I brought it up Misaki." Akihiko said as he wrapped his arms around the younger male. "It's just…Well, after being with Akihiko like this, it makes me feel bad that I missed out on so much of his life. And I feel bad that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most." With that Usagi let out a sigh. "I just…." Usagi said as he trailed off.

"Ok. I'll do it." Misaki muttered from underneath the sheets. It was muffled and when Misaki spoke, Usagi couldn't believe his ears.

"You'll what?" Akihiko asked.

"I'll do it." Misaki said as he closed his eyes. He was imagining himself with a swollen belly again. What would the pain be like? Would it be any different if Usagi was there then from the last time. Misaki wasn't sure but the new thought of another child make him kind of…happy. Little Akihiko was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would love to experience that feeling again. With that thought in mind, he began to drift into sleep.

It was quiet for a long time as Usagi stared at Misaki who seemed to be asleep. He had actually said yes!

"Thank you Misaki," Akihiko said as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the younger male's forehead.

* * *

Things were different now! Well, then they were last time. Instead of going to the doctors by himself to get the procedure done, Usagi came with him. This time though, Misaki was even more scared, and Akihiko was there to hold his hand the entire time. And as soon as they got home…well…they got busy! ( :D) Within a couple weeks the good news was ringing through the apartment.

"Usagi!" Misaki screamed from inside the bathroom. Akihiko was in his study when he heard Misaki call and he was deep in thought with his new book. The loud call of Misaki yanked him out of his thoughts, and it scared him. What was wrong? Why was Misaki yelling? (Misaki had not told him what he was doing.) Scrambling out of his seat, and managing to knock it over, Usagi opened the door and ran down the hall. When the bathroom was in sight Usagi practically dove for the door knob. Opening it he then was face to face with a flushed faced Misaki who was standing in the door way, looking up at him. And in his hands…well, there was a little stick. Seeing this the writer sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes were wide.  
"Is that….?" Akihiko began to asked, but Misaki cut him off with a slight nod. "And!"

It was quiet for a moment.

"Hee hee!" Misaki suddenly giggled as he turned the test around to show the results. It was positive. Seeing this a smile spread across the writer's face and he began to laugh. You could tell he was extremely happy. Or overwhelmed to the point of hysteria.

"Yay!" Akihiko suddenly said as he picked up Misaki and twirled him around in a little circle. He was so happy at this point, he thought he might die. With that he then stopped and pulled Misaki into a kiss. "thank you!" He said with a smile after he finished.

The rest of the day Usagi has his way with Misaki, until it was time to go pick up little Akihiko. When Misaki began to pull on his pants and shoes, Akihiko stopped him.

"No," he said as he placed a cold hand on Misaki's shoulder. "I'll go pick him up!"

"Are you sure?" Misaki asked as he looked up at his lover with his large green eyes.

"Yes!" Usagi said with a smile. "Besides you're going to have to find out a way to tell little Akihiko he's getting a brother!"

"A brother!" Misaki asked in almost disgust. "How do you know it's a boy! It might be a girl for all you know!"

"True," the writer said as he placed a hand on his chin, and then that devilish smile appeared on his face. Misaki knew this would not turn out well. "But I still think It's going to be a boy!" And with that he began to walk out of the room.

"It might be a girl to you retarded rabbit!" Misaki muttered as the door slammed shut. As Misaki sat down on the bed he could only imagine the smug smirk on Usagi's face as he got into the cherry red car. As Misaki sat there, though, he began to think. Wouldn't it be nice to make a nice dinner to celebrate? Thinking that to be a good idea, Misaki finished getting dressed and then headed out to the store.

When Misaki returned little Akihiko and Usagi were back. The little boy was sitting on his father's lap and he was reading a book to him. It was a cute scene, Misaki didn't want to disturb it by talking, so quietly Misaki walked into the kitchen and began to cook. A little while later, though, Misaki felt something tapping his leg. Looking down he saw his son with a wide smile spread across his face.

"You're making the octopus sausage aren't you?" he asked

"Only sausage! I never had a chance to cut them into octopuses!" Misaki said.

"WHAT?" the little boy shrieked. "You always make them Octopuses!"

"Yes, but this time we're not!" Misaki said as he turned around to check the other food.

"But…but!" little Akihiko cried out as tears began to form into his eyes. Oh boy! Here came the water works. As Misaki saw this he bit his lip. He hated to see little Akihiko like this but he would just have to learn that he wouldn't get everything he wanted. Soon the crying began. Misaki would have to stay strong!

"Oh come on Misaki!" Usagi suddenly said from a distance. "Just make them into octopuses!" looking over Misaki saw Usagi's look on his face. He looked so…so….sad?

"Fine!" Misaki muttered as he closed his eyes, placing a hand against his forehead. "I'll make the sausages into octopuses."

"Yay!" Little Akihiko cried out as he ran into the living room area.

"Hey," Usagi then said, immediately following his son. "Make enough for me as well!" Hearing this Misaki turned around in a swift motion. What did he just say? When he saw the smirk that was plastered on Usagi's face, he let out a sigh. So, that was where little Akihiko was getting his persuasion methods. He was just like his father!

After the sausages were redone and everything else was finished, the three sat down at the table and began to eat. About halfway into the meal, Misaki cleared his throat.

"So," Misaki said with a nervous smile. "How was your day Akihiko?"

"Good," both of the Akihiko's said in unison. One was extremely happy, the other was, well even more happy, and it seemed to have some sort of hidden meaning behind the word "good".

"Oh." Misaki said when he heard them. He was only talking to his son but…well, he guessed it would be ok if the two answered together. "Well, that's good!" Misaki said and he played with his food. "Hey, Akihiko?" Misaki then said. This time only the little boy answered.

"Yes mama?"

"How would you like to have a brother or sister?" Misaki asked with a nervous smile as he watched the little boy for some kind of reaction.

"OH!" the little boy cried. "That would be awesome! I could teach them a bunch of stuff!" little Akihiko said as he went off into all the things he could do with a sibling. From playing video games to painting pictures, the little boy had it all.

"Well, that's good!" Usagi then said. "Because you're getting one!"

"Really!" the little boy said as he sat up completely in his chair. This had his attention.

"Yep!" Misaki said with a smile. "Mommy and daddy just found out today!"

"Yippy!" little Akihiko suddenly cried as he jumped out of his chair and ran to Misaki to where he placed his mouth next to Misaki's stomach. "Hi baby!" the little boy whispered. "I can't wait to meet you!" Hearing this Misaki's eyes began to water and he looked up at Usagi with an unusual look. The little boy's words just melted his heart.

* * *

The days and months began to go by and soon Usagi found out about the pains of being pregnant. He, of course, wasn't pregnant, but Misaki was, and he got to hear all about it! Every day. Every waking moment. The writer was not fully aware of all the things Misaki went thought while he was by himself the first time.

Often, at night, Usagi would wake up to the sound of Misaki rushing to the bathroom, and then the sound of vomiting would occur. It just broke the poor man's heart to think that Misaki had to be alone when this first happened to him. But the writer pushed past the pain he felt and would always go to give comfort to his little Misaki.

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Misaki and little Akihiko were in the train station, waiting for the train. They had been to the store to buy little Akihiko some new cloths, and to by the baby some cloths as well. Earlier that month Misaki had went to the doctor for a checkup. He was in his seventh month and this was the first time he had heard the baby's gender. He had decided that he wanted to keep it a surprise, but the excitement was too much for Misaki, so he asked to see what it was.

When the doctor told him it was a girl, Misaki's heart began to flutter. A baby girl, how sweet. If it was a boy, Misaki was just going to use Akihiko's old cloths, but now it was a girl. He would need to buy cute cloths now, like pink dresses, and that was exactly what he had just finished doing.

As Misaki and little Akihiko walked up a flight of stairs, the little boy began to complain about being tired, and this got of Misaki's nerves. It had been a long day, he did not need an angry little boy. Stopping, Misaki turned around and tried to reason with little Akihiko, but the boy continued to through a fit. By this point Misaki had had enough and began to raise his voice. As he did this little Akihiko grew quiet and after a moment the boy's eyes grew large.

"Mommy," the seven year old said in a playful manner, almost taunting. "Did you just pee yourself?"

What did he just say?

Misaki was very confused by this statement and stared at the little boy for a long while, and then he realized something. He was standing in a little puddle, in the middle of an in-closed building. There was no way it was a rain puddle. Setting his bags down, Misaki reached out a shaking hand and touched his pants. They were wet!

What's happening? Misaki thought as he felt a cold sweat began to form on his face. Misaki was very scared. His water had just broke! He was only in his seventh month! Something was wrong! Why was he not feeling any pain? And then suddenly, it hit him.

The pain as even more overwhelming the before. Clutching his stomach Misaki knelt down to the floor where he hugged his belly and rocked back and forth. It felt like knives were ripping into his stomach.

"Mommy!" little Akihiko cried out in alarm as he watched his mother fall to the floor. "Mommy what's wrong?" the little boy said as tears began to flow down his cheeks. What was happening to his mother? Soon the water works started and Akihiko stood by his mother with a panicked look on his face. What was he suppose to do?

By now a large amount of people were watching the scene, and a couple of people had called for the paramedics.

A man had now stepped out of the group and was kneeling down by Misaki. Placing a hand on Misaki's back, the man spoke softly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, but all he got was the blank stare of Misaki was his very wide eyes looked in one direction. He was not responding at all. His body, by now, was shaking violently and his breathing was very labored. The puddle the Misaki knelt in was now turning red.

"Mr.!" little Akihiko cried out as he looked over at the man. "You have to help my mommy! Something is wrong!"

"I'll try!" the man said as he placed his other hand on Akihiko.

By now the paramedics had arrived. Bringing out a stretcher, two of the men began to try and put Misaki on the thing, but when they moved him loud screams began to escape from Misaki's mouth. He was in so much pain. It was almost paralyzing. Once Misaki was on the stretcher they began to roll him away. When little Akihiko saw this he began to cry even harder. Where were they taking his mother?

"Mommy!" the little boy cried as he ran after the men, only to be picked up by one of them.

"Is that your mommy?" he asked in the sweetest tone he could.

"Yes!" Little Akihiko said. "Where are you taking him!"

"Were taking him to a place to where we can help him! Now, how would you like to take a ride in a cool…spaceship."

"Is my mommy going to be there?"

"Yes!" The man said as he began to carry the little boy in the direction everyone else had gone. Once everyone was loaded into the "spaceship", it hurtled its way towards the hospital. Once there Usagi was called. When he got the call he was in a meeting, but as soon as he had heard what had happened, he ran out of the room, not bothering to tell anyone why he was leaving.

Once he got to the hospital he ran for the secretary, to which she directed him where to go. When the writer rounded the corner he saw his son sitting in a chair in the hallway, he was still crying. Hearing footsteps, the little boy looked up to see his father, and a smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Daddy!" the boy cried as he was embraced with a hug. "Sumthing is wrong with Mommy and my sister!" he said as he began to cry again. Oh no!

Hearing this Usagi went to go find a doctor. When he found one, he discovered the news. Misaki was out cold. He had passed out after massive amounts of pain, and the baby, well…It was out of Misaki and in the ICU. Something had gone wrong and the baby had been born prematurely. Hearing this, Akihiko's heart broke. No this couldn't have happened!

"Can I see her, my kid?" he then asked.

"Sure," the doctor responded with a sad smile.

When Usagi saw the little girl with light brown hair covered in tubes, his heart broke even more. She was so _small_. She looked like she could break any second!

After standing over the little glass box that she was in for a while, the writer decided that he should go see Misaki. When he got into the room, he sat next to the sleeping boy. His son was sitting in the chair next to him watching TV.

When Misaki finally opened his eyes panic filled him. What had happened? Where was the baby! Worried, Misaki looked around and soon saw two sleeping Akihikos. Moving his hand, Misaki shook Usagi awake.

"Usagi," Misaki muttered once the writer was awake. "Wh-what happened?" Seeing Misaki's tears, Usagi sucked in a deep breath.

"You had the baby early." He responded.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" he then asked.

"She's in the ICU. She's alive, but barely." After saying this Usagi got up and pulled Misaki into a hug. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

* * *

Weeks had passed since Misaki was taken to the hospital. The little girl that Misaki had produced was getting better and soon it was almost time to take her home. She had made almost a full recovery! She was a miracle baby. With that in mind, both Usagi and Misaki decided to name her Megumi, a blessing.

* * *

"Well, this is home!" Misaki said to the little bundle the he held in his arms as Usagi opened the door for him. It was the day that he was able to bring Megumi home, and he was very excited! Once they were inside Misaki got every thing situated and then sent the baby down so he, himself, could get some rest. He was exasted! With the little strength he had left, Misaki walked over to a chair and fell asleep.

Akihiko was now looking into the crib where Megumi slept. She looked so cute! She had a full head of light brown hair that coverd her head. It was very messy, and Usagi could tell it would be hard to manage! Extending a long finger, the male then stroked her pail skin. It was so soft! At the touch of her father, the baby opend her eyes to show that they were a bring purple, like her fathers! This struck right through Usagi, they were so powerful! A smile suddenly formed on Usaig's face as he pulled back his finger.

"Go back to sleep," he said softly to the baby as he turend around and walked over to Misaki. "You did such a good job!" he whispered as he kissed the sleeping Misaki on the cheek.

* * *

Days, months, and soon years, began to pass by and soon Megumi began to grow, and so did 'little' Akihiko! The boy was now nine years old, and Megumi was two.

At first things were sweet and calm, but things began to stur up when Misaki and Usaig began to fight. They never did it infront of the kids, but if they were out of sight...well, it was a battle zone filled with words.

One day, after a long (and lound) fight with Usagi, Misaki stalked into the living room and ploped himself down on the sofa. Both brother and sister were on the floor playing together, and for a breef moment, Misaki smile. The younger male sat there for about an hour as the two continued to play. They had so much energy! As Misaki continued to watch them, though, he felt someone sit down next to him.

"You know," Misaki muttered as tears began to collect at the bottom of his eyes. "It's like these kids are the only thing that is keeping us together!" Misaki said softly. "Without them, we would be torn apart!"

"No," Usagi said directly after Misaki. "That is not what holds us together!"

"Then what is it?" Misaki asked, not bothering to look at the writer.

"It's _my_ love for _you _and _your _love for _me."_ When Misaki tried to protest, Akihiko cut him off. "We may get in... a lot of fights, but I still love you!" he said as he leand forward and kissed Misaki on the cheek. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." he then whispered.

"It's ok." Misaki said as he wiped away some tears that had fallen from his eyes. "I forgive you!" And with that he leand up against his lover and closed his eyes.

**-The End-**

* * *

**... Wow. I (honetly) didn't think I would end it like that, but there you go! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know I did! **

**I would like to thank each of you for reading my (crappy) story and for commenting on it! I would like to make a sequel later on, but I have a lot more ideas that are needing to go thought. My next fan fic will be involving Misaki and Usagi...again, along with almost everyone else in Junjou! :) Yes. EVERYONE! lol. I'm doing a Junjou version of Beauty and the Beast,and I think it will be very good!( and extremely cute! ) It will be short though, and then I will be going on to somthing more...well...somthing. (I know what it is but I'm not going to tell you! That way you will stay with me so you can find out! xD) x3**

**ANYWAYS! Thanks you (again) for reading this. I really do appreciate it! See yah next time! thanks!**


End file.
